The Love of Todd's Life
by angelsinstead
Summary: This story takes place during the 'two Todds' storyline.   Irene has just shown up at Vicki's to shed some light on who is THE Todd.   Meanwhile, Blair and Tea compare notes about the two men.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place during the 'two Todds' storyline. Irene has just shown up at Vicki's to shed some light on who is THE Todd. Meanwhile, Blair and Tea compare notes about the two men. My story is a bit different from what you saw on the episode... Trust me!

~*Manning Residence*~

Nervously, Tea paced the livingroom as she waited on word from her husband regarding the ongoing debate on who in fact was the actual Todd Manning. Was Todd the man with the scar or was he the man Tea had married? Deep in her heart, Tea felt she already knew the truth. The man she had married had been acting strangely as though perhaps he had something to hide. As much as Tea kept telling herself that her husband WAS Todd Manning, a nagging sensation deep inside alerted her that all she had known may come crashing down around her.

Just then Tea heard knocking upon the front door. She walked into the foyer and pulled the door open to see Blair standing there. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked her beautiful, blond frenemy. Over the past three years, she and Blair had come to a comfortable understanding, no longer at each other's throats and competing for Todd's affections.

"I heard that John McBain is getting closer to revealing information on which man is really Todd," replied Blair as she came into the house. "I need to talk to you, Tea."

"About what?" Tea questioned, frowning slightly as she looked at Blair.

"Come on... Let's go in the living room and talk," Blair coaxed after closing the door and taking Tea's arm to lead over toward the couch.

Tea took a seat on the sofa, but Blair stood there as though poised to speak but not saying a word. "Okay, you got me in here... What is it?" Tea demanded.

"It's about Todd..." Blair began quietly.

"Wh-what about Todd?" Tea asked, her voice trembling a little as she pushed the words past her lips. Those nagging doubts assaulted her as some unknown intuition seemed to be telling her that the man she had been sleeping with the past three years wasn't really THE Todd Manning.

"I kissed him."

"You kissed him?" Tea repeated. "Which one did you kiss?"

"Well, at the premiere of Vickerman, the man with the scar kissed me..."

"Ohhh really? And did you suddenly come to the conclusion from that kiss that he was the REAL Todd?" Tea asked.

"Yes... No... Maybe. I just don't know," Blair admitted. "But damn...that man is soooo hot... and his kiss..."

"So, he got you all hot and bothered, huh?" Tea wanted to know, crossing her arms across her chest. "I can't believe you, Blair. I thought you were SEEING my brother."

"I am seeing your brother. But I had to know if that man is the father of my children. I wanted to see if I got that same wild thrill I always got from Todd's kiss," Blair explained. "You must admit, Tea, there is a difference between the two men..."

"In bed?"

"Yes, in bed. When Todd and I got together, he had intimacy issues. He had trouble getting close to anyone..."

"Because of the rape," Tea finished for her. "But this man, my husband, he never gets enough. He has no trouble in the bedroom department. We did it against the wall, on a table in the courtroom..."

"La-la-la. Too many colors!" Blair said in a sing-song voice, thinking Tea was giving her way too much information. "Stop it, Tea! I don't want to hear the intimate details of your kinky sex-life with Todd... if he's really Todd, because I just don't know... "

"When I kissed him, too, I honestly wasn't sure," Blair admitted.

"What?" Tea gasped, suddenly rising to her feet and glaring at Blair. "You kissed him? When did you kiss MY husband?"

"Well, just a few hours ago. I needed to see if I felt something from that kiss..."

Tea's cheeks were flaming. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing. Blair had put her lips all over HER husband. Tea was furious. "Why you little... SLUT!" Tea hissed, picking the nearest knicknack up from the coffee table and throwing it across the room with viscious fury. The expensive trinket shattered into a million shards as Blair's eyes became huge pools of astonishment.

"Ohhh come on, Tea. It was just a kiss. It's not like I haven't kissed him before!" Blair pointed out, as Tea ran around the room like a mad woman, knocking valuable knicknacks haphazardly from endtables.

"You keep your lips off MY husband!" Tea screeched. "Why do you always have your claws into another woman's man?"

"Why couldn't you have been satisfied with Tomas? Or the guy with the scar?" Tea cried out. "Why did you want MY man? Todd loves ME, Blair. I am the Love of His Life!"

"I don't want Todd," Blair denied. "I'm done with him; I'd done with ALL Todds. Been there, done that, and I'm not going back."

"And as for Tomas, I don't think that's gonna work. All he's done is lie to me from Day One. I don't want him either..."

"Get out! Get out of my house!" Tea was screaming, her voice on the edge of hysteria as she was practically chasing Blair from the living room.

"Alright, alright... I'm going," Blair said with a heavy sigh, making her way toward the door. "But damnit, Tea. You have to face it. The man you love, the man you have been sleeping with all this time, he may not be Todd Manning."

Tea was only two steps behind Blair, her heart racing in her chest as angry tears stung at her eyes. She suddenly realized her jealousy was only part of her outburst, because above all fear and anguish outweighed any other emotion. She suddenly reached out, grabbing onto Blair, ripping Blair's black silk blouse in the process. "Get back here! Don't go!" she said in a half sob.

"Tea, what the hell are you doing?" Blair cried out, seeing her blouse now in shreds and a great deal of her beautiful breasts exposed by the gaping material.

"Blair, don't go," Tea said softly as tears shimmered in her eyes. "Please..."

Blair turned, sighing softly as she saw Tea's unshed tears. She reached for Tea and pulled her in close, wrapping her arms around her. "Hey, don't cry. I'm sorry I kissed ... your husband... whoever he is..." Blair spoke as she held Tea close.

"That's just it, Blair," Tea said sorrowfully. "I don't know who he is, but something tells me he isn't Todd. I don't even know the man I married..."

Tea's tears fell on Blair's chest as Blair held her close in comfort. Somehow the two of them ended up on the wooden bench in the foyer and Tea was in Blair's arms. All the fight had gone out of Tea, as though she needed nothing more at that point than Blair's gentle embrace and the security it provided.

"Tea, no matter what happens, you don't need Todd, whoever Todd ends up to be. You are a strong woman. You've been through hell and back with that man, just as I have. You don't need either one of them," spoke Blair as she ran tender caresses through Tea's dark hair.

There was a sheer instant where Tea felt an emotion akin to embarrassment considering she was crying in Blair's embrace, but when her eyes met Blair's, all of it disappeared. Blair was looking at Tea with so much tenderness and admiration that it was swept away, leaving Tea with another emotion altogether. Suddenly she realized that there was more going on between she and Blair, and that it had been building up for some time.

"Maybe I don't," Tea said softly as her arms came around Blair and she leaned in close. Their eyes caught and held, and for a moment there was nothing but complete silence.

"Tea, I have to confess something. I don't really have feelings for your brother... and I am SO done with Todd," Blair finally said.

"BOTH of them," she added.

"And to be honest, there is only one person I want to kiss... and she's right here..."

Tea's eyes drifted shut as she felt the warmth of Blair's lips against her own. Suddenly she realized she wanted this, Blair's soft touch and her kiss. A moment later they broke apart, and Blair was quietly searching Tea's eyes.

"I'm sorry I ripped your clothes off..." Tea spoke.

"I'm not," Blair said as she slowly inched down the zipper at the back of Tea's dress.

"Uhhhh... wait, Blair. I've never done this before..." Tea admitted, feeling hesitant as Blair seemed to have taken control of the situation.

"Ohhh come on, Tea. Forget all about Todd... or whoever the hell he is... live a little..." said Blair as she pulled the material of Tea's dress off her shoulders, spreading kisses all over Tea's soft skin.

Tea's heartbeat sped up as she sucked in her breath, feeling Blair's lips caressing her skin. She tangled her fingers into Blair's blond hair, all thoughts swept away as she felt Blair's warm breath against her flesh.

"Ohhh God," Tea breathed as she gave in to the undeniable desire that flowed between them like a restless wave.

Blair had now conquered the zipper and the dress fell away from Tea, falling around her waist in a soft pool. "Let's go upstairs..." Blair whispered directly into Tea's ear, her warm breath sending a sensuous shiver coursing through Tea's body.

Wordlessly, Tea rose to her feet, tugging lightly on Blair's hand. Moments later, they made their way up the staircase as Tea lead Blair into the bedroom.

They stood beside the bed gazing at one another as Blair removed Tea's dress, her bra, and then her panties. "Tea, you're so beautiful," Blair murmured, lowering Tea slowly onto the surface of the bed. "I can't believe how much I want you..."

"Blair, I want you-," Tea started, but Blair gently pressed a finger to Tea's lips.

"Don't speak," Blair insisted as she came over Tea, tugging off her own clothing in the process. Tea was breathless as Blair tossed the remainder of her clothes carelessly across the room.

"Forget Todd... Forget everything but this..." Blair urged as her lips settled onto Tea's in a passionate kiss.

Tea got lost in the kiss, giving herself up to the sensation and the heat of Blair's body against her own. After awhile she had become the agressor, rolling herself over onto Blair as her hands settled themselves onto Blair's pink-tipped breasts, lightly squeezing the perfect globes.

"Ohhh yeah, Tea... I love it when you get all fiesty," Blair breathed, moving her lower body against Tea's erotically.

"Shut up," Tea quipped, feasting on Blair's earlobe and giving it a sharp little nibble.

Blair just giggled, not the least bit phased by Tea's love-bite. "Two can play at that game," Blair said with a smirk as she lowered her head, feasting on one of Tea's breasts. Her teeth clamped down, capturing the sensitive peak.

"Mmmmm..." Tea moaned as she was liking that very much.

The two rolled around in the bed together, kissing and touching. There was no part of Tea that Blair wanted to leave untouched. Soon Blair's hands had glided down Tea's body to the point of her desire. Their eyes locked as Blair lightly caressed, her fingers stroking and exploring Tea. "Yes," Tea whimpered. "Don't stop..."

"Make me cum," Tea cried out breathlessly.

"My pleasure," Blair responded, sliding a finger inside Tea's slick heat. She drove the finger into Tea again and again until Tea melted in her arms, going over the edge into sweet ecstasy. Afterwards Tea lay there dazed, a beautiful little grin upon her face.

Blair withdrew the finger, gazing down at Tea. The moment Tea's dark eyes drifted open, Blair kissed away the sweet juices which had clung to her finger, sending a new surge of desire throughout every inch of Tea's body. "Get down here; it's your turn," Tea growled, reaching for Blair almost viciously.

~*About 45 Minutes Later*~

"You know, Tea's gonna hate you when she finds out who you are," Todd growled to his "newly-aquired" twin brother.

"Nope, she's gonna hate you..." Victor quipped. "You're the bad one."

Todd just sneered as he and Victor walked into the foyer of the Manning estate. "Tea, where are you?" Victor called out, looking around for his wife.

He was frantically looking around for her all over the place, but could not find her. "Where is she?" he asked in frustration.

"She left you, because you suck," Todd taunted.

"Tea!" Victor called out, taking the stairs two by two with his brother in hot pursuit.

Moments later, he stood over his bed; the bed where countless times he and Tea had made love, seeing his wife in the embrace of another. Todd was right there with him, shocked to see Tea and Blair naked and all tangled up in each other's arms. Both women were sound asleep with looks of satisfied contentment upon their lovely faces.

Todd looked at Victor, and Victor looked at Todd, neither of them able to speak. "What the hell-?" Todd mouthed, but no words could come out.

Victor rushed from the room and down the stairs and Todd immediately followed. Quickly, the two of them headed out the front door. "Can you believe that? Tea... and Blair?" Victor said in gasp.

"Shocking, I know," responded Todd. "But who needs them? I've had them both... and it never worked out. I'm done with with them both; Tea and Blair."

Victor looked at his brother, giving him an understanding nod. "Right, they can have one another," he said as all the tension suddenly left his shoulders.

"There's another woman I have my mind on," Todd spoke as he gazed off into the distance.

"Really? So do I," Victor said quickly.

"Figures," said Todd, giving his brother a warning look. "You're not going to have her though, because she's mine."

Todd didn't take it well at all when Victor suddenly laughed in his face. "Let's go find her then and we'll see which one of us she wants!" Victor challenged.

"I kissed her first..." Todd taunted as they headed off together toward the car.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place during the 'two Todds' storyline. Irene has just shown up at Vicki's to shed some light on who is THE Todd.

~*La Boulie*~

Tea sat outside on the balcony of the room she shared with Blair at La Boulie. The past two months had been all kinds of craziness, with Irene Manning having admitted that the man Tea had married was not the real Todd Manning, but Todd's identical twin brother Victor Lord Jr. Now that the real Todd was back, there were so many changes in their family dynamics. Blair, Tea, Sam, Hope, Dani, Jack, and Starr were living with Dorian while Todd was staying at Vicki's. Victor remained at the Manning Estate, although Todd was doing everything in his power to get his fortune and newspaper business back from his twin.

Things between Tea and Victor were tense at best. She felt like she never even knew Victor, especially since Victor had no sense of his true self and had been brainwashed to have all of Todd's memories. On the other hand, the relationship between Tea and Blair had grown stronger. They were always together, growing closer. Tea loved her time with Blair, and the kids seemed very happy and supportive of their growing relationship.

Today Tea had yet another surprise. She held the little white stick in her hand, disbelieving the tiny little plus sign that was undeniably there in the window. "Ohhh myyy God," she gasped, as the truth started settling in. How would she tell Victor? And what in the world would Blair say?

A baby? Now? Why? How could this have happened now, when she had just started getting settled in with Blair? With a heavy sigh, she knew what she must do. She grabbed her jacket and then headed out the door.

A half hour later, she pulled up at Llanfair considering Victor hadn't answered at the Manning Estate. She assumed he was over at Vicki's, harrassing his twin. Sure enough, Victor's Mercedez was parked outside. She walked up to the door and rang the bell.

~*Llanfair*~

Marty Saybrooke had returned to Llanview approximately two months ago. Victor and Todd had arrived in Ireland asking her to accompany them back to the states. At first she was deeply surprised to see the both of them. They explained to her everything Irene Manning had said, but understandably Marty was still shocked and confused. She agreed to go back with them, because they promised her they would help her clear her name of all the terrible deeds she had committed before she had left town. She wasn't really sure if she could trust either one of them, but something in her gut told her she just had to return and see it through.

Now she was living at Llanfair under Vicki's supervision, getting psychiatric care considering she had suffered a mental break-down which had lead to her kidnapping baby Liam and attacking Natalie and Kelly. Marty felt remorseful for the awful things she had done, but now that she was getting help, she felt like she had control of her life once again.

She had completely giving up on getting revenge on Natalie and getting John back. Those days were gone. She was just so happy to be given a second chance and to spend time again with her precious granddaughter Hope. She wanted to get well and regain some sort of happiness, no matter how much time that might take.

Living in Llanfair was a bit wild at times as Todd was always there and strangely enough so was Victor. Every time she turned around, one or the both of them were always there, and often they were arguing and taunting one another. Vicki and Marty would roll their eyes at them, telling them that they were acting worse than five-year-olds.

Today was no exception, Marty was in the kitchen at Llanfair, trying to enjoy her breakfast which consisted of oatmeal, a tall glass of milk, and a banana. Todd came bounding down the back stairs and took his place across from her at the table. He grabbed his own bowl of oatmeal in which he proceeded to doctor with mounds of sugar and some milk. He glanced up at Marty, giving her a grin. "Don't stop yourself from eating that banana on my account," Todd said with a devilish wink.

Marty glared at him, nearly smashing it in his face. "Ohhh you'd like that, wouldn't you?" she quipped, thinking he hadn't changed much over all these years. He had the same naughty mouth as always.

Todd just smirked, then started shovelling food into his mouth. And as always, Marty just sat there staring, fascinated by the savage manner in which that man could eat. Yeah, some things never changed.

Both Marty and Todd were broken from their trance when the backdoor opened and in stepped Victor, carrying a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "For you, Marty," he said, placing them into her arms.

"Ohhh..." Marty gasped with surprise. "Ohhh wow..."

Todd looked furious when he saw what his twin had done. "Really? Flowers, Victor?" Todd said in a growling tone. "It's not gonna work. Marty doesn't want you! Get that through your thick skull!"

Victor glared at Todd. "At least I know how to treat her like a lady, bringing her flowers and chocolates. All you do is sit there and droll over her like a fool!"

"I do not drool!" Todd yelled.

"You do, too! Marty can't even walk into a room without you looking at her as though she were your very own tasty little snack!"

"Fuck you!" Todd hissed, looking like he might get up and pulverize his brother.

Suddenly Marty slapped her hand down on the table, accidently smashing the banana in the process. Todd could not help but wince. "Enough!" she cried out. "You two need to STOP fighting over me! What makes you think I'd want either one of you? It's going to take a lot more than flowers or chocolates to make up for all the pain and turmoil you have BOTH caused me, so leave me alone... or I'll go back to Ireland on the very next plane!"

Victor immediately shut up after Marty's outburst, but Todd still had something to say. "Marty, at least you know I never lied to you or deceived you. It wasn't me who tricked you and got you into bed. I did do some nasty and rotten things, I admit that, but with me you always knew the score," said Todd.

"Shut up, Todd," Marty responded, not wanting him to go any further.

Todd and Marty were sharing heated glances when the doorbell rang. "Go get that, would you?" Todd said to his brother, because he wasn't about to get up and interrupt his breakfast. Besides he wasn't anywhere near finished with this conversation he was having with Marty.

"What the fuck ever," Victor groaned, walking toward the foyer so he could answer the front door.

"Does everyone here think I'm some type of servant?" he was groaning as he pulled open the door. He just stood there in shock, seeing Tea standing there at the door.

"Tea? What are you doing here?" he asked, noticing that Tea looked very upset and apprehensive. "What's going on?"

"Victor, we need to talk," Tea answered.

Meanwhile, in the the kitchen, Todd and Marty were having their own little talk. "Marty, now that shit-head is gone, I need you to listen to me," spoke Todd. "I'm sorry if you and I have gotten off on the wrong foot since you've come back from Ireland, but I really do think there could be a chance for me and you. YEARS have passed since all that crap went down-."

"Ohhh you mean, since when you raped me?"

"Yes," Todd breathed, hating discussing it but it was a part of their history. "I'm not the man I was then. I'd never hurt you like I did then. I have paid for my mistake... believe me, I have paid."

"I have paid for your mistake, too, Todd," she said pointedly. "I don't want Patrick, I don't want Victor... and I most definitely don't want you."

"Ohhh really? You gonna become a lesbian then, like Tea and Blair?" he shot out.

Marty just shook her head. Todd was angry so he got up to cool down. He headed toward the foyer to see who was at the door. He was rounding the corner by the staircase when he heard voices. Victor was talking to Tea.

"I have something to tell you, Victor. In seven months, you're going to be a father again. I'm pregnant," Tea announced.

"Good one, Victor. You knocked her up!" Todd said with a laugh, coming up and smacking his twin on the back.

Victor just stood there, stunned, not knowing what to say. "Congratulations, Tea," Todd said to his ex. "How's the little woman, Blair taking the news?"

"Go to hell, Todd," Tea quipped.

"I think I've already been there," responded Todd. "But I was too mean, and they kicked me out, and sent me to Llanview instead. I love it here."

"I'm leaving!" Tea said in a huff, turning to rush out the door.

"Tea, come back!" Victor yelled, coming to his senses and running after her. Todd closed the door behind them. A grin came to his face as he stood in the doorway. Tea was pregnant with his brother's baby. What a surprising development! With Victor out of the way, Todd was sure he'd have a clear shot at getting together with Marty. It was just a matter of time before Marty Saybrooke realized she belonged with him. Todd was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*Llanfair*~

Vicki had taken a trip to London to visit her family. Marty was sick of being confined in the house with Todd, so she decided to go out for the evening. She got dressed in the sexiest garments she owned, a red leather outfit complete with shiny black high heels. She styled her curls until they fell down her back in a sexy tumble, then applied a great deal of dazzling make-up. She stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror in the foyer, thinking she deserved some fun. Being locked up here in Llanfair with Todd had been sheer hell, especially with Victor always hanging around as though he were stalking her.

Todd walked in and his jaw dropped to the floor. "Holy fuck!" he exclaimed. "Where are you going... dressed like that?"

Marty gave him a dirty look. "I don't see where it's any of your business, Todd; where I am going or who I am going out with..." Marty responded.

"You're going out with someone?" Todd asked, not liking this one little bit.

"Maybe... maybe not. But it's none of your concern... so leave me alone. Let me have a little fun," Marty said as she applied some bright red lipstick and grabbed her black leather purse.

"Vicki won't like this, Marty. You're supposed to stay here at Llanfair. You shouldn't be out running around. You're going to get yourself into trouble," Todd warned.

"Go to hell, Todd," Marty quipped, rushing out the front door before he could stop her. Todd stared after her, wondering what he should do. He had no other choice. He would have to go after her.

~*La Boulie*~

Blair had just put Sam down for the night. She kissed his little cheek and tucked the covers around her little boy. "Good night, honey. Sleep well," she said to her seven-year-old son as he was hugging his stuffed Mickey Mouse. Sam really was the sweetest little boy in the whole world. Had Jack ever been this darling or this likable? Blair really didn't know. But she wasn't so anxious for Sam to grow up. She loved spending time with her little boy. Sam was a bright light in her life.

Blair walked out of Sam's bedroom and gently closed the door. As she entered the hallway she saw Tea standing there, looking anxious and troubled. "Tea, what's wrong?" Blair asked with concern, immediately pulling Tea close.

"Ohhh Blair, I just don't know how to tell you..." Tea said softly, so upset she couldn't even look Blair in the eye.

"Tea, you can tell me anything," Blair said as she wrapped an arm around Tea and lead her into their bedroom. "Come on, Tea... What's going on?"

Tea went to sit down on the loveseat by the window, looking down at her hands as she curled them up in her lap. "It's about... Victor," Tea spoke, finally looking up into Blair's face, seeing nothing but concern and tenderness refected there.

"Victor? Tea, I don't understand..." Blair responded, shaking her head.

"I'm- I'm pregnant," Tea finally admitted. "I'm having Victor's baby."

~*Rodi's Tavern*~

Marty arrived at Rodi's just as the action in the drinking establishment had reached it's full swing. There was loud music, booze, and lots of excited people having fun and ready to party. She had a smile on her face as she walked in and sat down at the bar. "What will it be?" asked the bartender, giving her a flirtatious smile.

"A brandy please. On the rocks," responded Marty, loving the freedom she felt here at Rodi's. There was no Todd staring over her shoulder, and no Victor here to woo her. Just countless alcoholic beverages and an amazingly good time.

"Sure thing," said the bartender, going to pour Marty's drink. He came back a few moments later, placing the glass of brandy in front of Marty.

"Thanks," Marty said with a smile, taking a little sip of the delicious beverage. Ohhh yeah, a drink was just what she had needed. Already she felt more relaxed.

After an hour and several drinks later, Marty was feeling the effects of the alcohol. As much as she wanted to find some guy and take him somewhere private for a little wild fun, all the sudden all Marty could think about was Todd. She remembered all their times at Rodi's when they had first met, and it suddenly made her feel sad and weepy.

"Give me more brandy," Marty called out urgently to the bartender, hoping the alcohol would make her forget Todd. She needed to forget; how much she had once cared for him, and how deeply he had hurt her.

The bartender almost reluctantly went to pour Marty another drink. Where was she putting it all away? She had already consumed a good portion of a bottle of brandy. He brought her the drink, thinking he was going to have to refuse to serve her soon. She looked like she was close to being completely inebriated.

"Thanks, sexy," Marty said in a slurred voice, raising the glass to her lips. She took a sip of the potent fluid, winking at the bartender at the same time.

The music was loud and throbbing as a guy came to sit next to Marty at the bar. She looked up, seeing Victor had taken a place right beside her. "What are YOU doing here?" Marty demanded, sounding greatly annoyed.

"Marty, should you really be drinking?" Victor asked with a heavy sigh, noticing immediately that she reeked of alcohol.

"Just like I told your loathsome twin, it's none of your damn business!" Marty remarked. "Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Victor asked, seeing that Marty was really messed up.

"Go fuck yourself, " Marty said to Victor. "I hate you... and I hate Todd, too."

"Really, do you, Marty?" Victor asked. "Is that why you're getting shit-faced drunk... because you hate us... or is it that you are trying to forget someone?"

Marty nearly choked on her booze. "If I want to drink to forget how much you and your jerk of a brother hurt me, then that's my business. Get lost, ass-wipe."

"Is that all it is? Are you just gonna get drunk?" Victor asked. "Or are you here for ... 'other things.'"

Their eyes met and Marty thought suddenly he knew her too well. Getting drunk usually led to her picking up a guy for a quick and easy romp and that's exactly what Victor was implying. And that had been exactly what Marty had intended to do before Victor had mysteriously strode in.

"If I wanna get laid tonight... that's also none of your business," Marty snapped, avoiding his eyes, because it was true. She wanted to get laid tonight so damn bad, so she could forget Todd... so she could forget everything.

Victor reached for the drink, practically prying it out of Marty's hand. "Come on, Marty," he said. "You've had enough. I'm taking you home..."

"No!" Marty protested, but he took her arm and started dragging her away. She left Rodi's with him unwillingly and in her drunken state, she didn't even notice she had left her purse behind.

~*La Boulie*~

Blair stood there in shock as soon as Tea announced what had been on her mind. "P- p- pregnant?" she repeated. Her Tea was pregnant?

"How... how did this happen?" Blair blurted out, but then realized how odd that had sounded.

"Nevermind... I don't need the details... really, I don't..." Blair said as she was yet in a state of disbelief.

"Blair, please... I didn't mean for this to happen," Tea implored, hoping Blair wasn't too upset with her. This pregnancy occurred before she and Blair had even got together. It's not like she had planned to get pregnant.

Blair walked across the floor to sit next to Tea on the loveseat. She took Tea into her arms, holding her close. "Tea, I'm not upset... really I'm not," Blair stated. "You're having a baby; that's wonderful news. I'm already raising Sam, Victor's son. Victor never even comes over to see him. It's as though he forgot he even has a little boy."

"I know, and that's just wrong. Sam is a wonderful little boy," Tea replied, because she absolutely adored Sam. "Victor's going to be this baby's father... but he probably won't even give a damn. The only kid he spends any time with is Jack."

Blair nodded. "You're probably right... but Tea I'm here for you," Blair promised. "This baby will be Sam's little sister or brother. You and I, we can raise this baby together."

A small smile came to Tea's face. "Do you mean it, Blair?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I mean it, Tea. I'm not letting you go. You and I and these kids; we are a family now."

"Ohhh that's right... how in the world will we tell the kids? They are just getting used to the fact that Victor's not Todd... and that Todd is back, wanting a place in all their lives."

"Don't worry. We will handle all of it together," Blair said as she laced her fingers with Tea's. "What did Victor say when you told him?"

"He didn't know what to say. Just like Todd, he's too busy trying to get in Marty Saybrooke's pants," Tea replied.

~*The Minute-Man Motel*~

Victor practically had to carry Marty into the motel room. She snuggled up against his chest, a small smile on her face. Victor was overcome with tenderness as he placed her on the bed. "This isn't Vicki's house," she said softly as her blue eyes came open and she took a look around.

"I brought you here first... so you could sober up," Victor said, kneeling down next to her on the bed.

"Really? You mean you didn't bring me here so you could have your way with me?" Marty said with a little giggle as she gave Victor a provacative look.

"Marty, you're drunk... you don't know what you are saying."

"Yes, I do. I want to get laid tonight..."

Victor's heart skipped a beat. The woman he had been obsessing about was practically offering herself to him. She was caressing his chest, trying to get her hand into his shirt. Her touch was driving him absolutely wild.

"Marty, what are you doing?" he asked, sounding almost afraid.

"I am trying to seduce you," Marty said matter-of-factly, sitting up in bed. She looked at him, her eyes laden with desire. His eyes caught on her lips. They were so kissable.

"Is it working?" Marty asked, sliding herself into Victor's arms.

"Please Victor... make love to me," Marty begged.

Victor lowered his lips to hers because he just couldn't refuse. He had been wanting Marty for so long, and here she was, pleading for him to make sweet love to her. What man in his right mind could refuse such an invitation?

~*Rodi's Tavern*~

Todd walked into Rodi's, looking for Marty. It was her old haunt, so he sort of figured she'd be there. He questioned the bartender, giving him Marty's description. "Ohhh yeah, she was here. She drank nearly a full bottle of brandy, then she took off with some guy," spoke the bartender, showing Todd Marty's purse she had left behind.

"Some guy?" Todd said, looking suddenly furious. What the hell? Some things never changed! Obviously, Marty had left with this 'guy' with one thing in mind only... getting laid.

"Uhhh yeah... " responded the bartender, getting uneasy when he saw Todd's enraged stance. "She called the guy Victor." A string of obsentities poured from Todd's lips as suddenly he tore out of the bar.

~*The Minute-Man Motel*~

Victor came up for air after the hungry kiss. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking down into Marty's beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Yes... make me forget Todd," she breathed, the alcohol in her system causing her to unveil more than she would have ever admitted while sober.

She pulled Victor on top of her, winding one of her legs around his body. She wanted him so badly. She just needed to get laid. Any guy would do, but Victor was an incredible lover, so she knew she was in for some hot and wild sex.

"Mmmmm..." Victor moaned into the kiss because Marty tasted of the potent liquor she had consumed. Even so, he wanted her. His cock was already hard.

He broke from the kiss, thinking Marty insatiable. She couldn't keep her hands off him. A half-grin on his face, he moved off her slightly to take her clothes off. He undressed her, throwing her sexy outfit, bra, and panties aside. Then he stood to remove his own garments. Soon he had his shirt off, his muscles rippling as he stood next to the bed.

Marty gazed at Victor with passion-laden eyes. When he kissed her, he swept away all thoughts of Todd. She reached out, giving his cock a bold caress through his pants. "I want you to fuck me now," she said, needing to be fucked so badly. Victor nodded because he couldn't wait to sink himself into Marty's tight, wet depths.

But at that moment, the door of their motel room came crashing in. Splintered wood went everywhere as Todd bounded unceremoniously in the room. Victor turned to look at his twin, surprise and shock written on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Victor mumbled.

Todd didn't say a word as his fist collided with his brother's face. Marty screamed as Todd started pounding on his twin. She reached for the sheet, trying to cover her bare body. "Todd, stop it!" she pleaded, afraid that Todd would murder his own brother.

Todd glanced at Marty, then back at his twin whose face he had bloodied. "What the fuck is the matter with you... taking advantage of her when she's drunk?" Todd yelled at Victor.

"Well, at least I didn't RAPE her," Victor responded. "She's willing... just look at her."

"Get out now... before I kill you," Todd said, meaning every word.

"Marty-," Victor began, but Todd cut him off.

"Get the FUCK out!" Todd growled. Victor grabbed his shirt and nearly ran from the room. Todd was going to kill him in a heartbeat, he just knew it.

After Victor left, Marty jumped up from the bed and began attacking Todd with her fists. "I hate you!" she screamed at him, punching him again and again.

Todd looked at her, completely naked and furious, beating on his chest again and again. All the anger left him, and he didn't know what to do. After awhile he wrapped his arms around her and just held her as Marty began to mournfully sob.

She was shivering in his arms as she cried. "I hate you," she said in a little whimper.

"Marty, you're cold. I have to get you home. You can't stay here," Todd said softly, tenderness overcoming him as she was pressed up against his chest.

To his surprise and shock she snuggled up against him, spreading hot kisses on his neck. "No, Todd... don't take me home. Let's stay here..." she said in a heated whisper. "I want you. Please, don't take me home..."


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*La Boulie*~

"I've never made love to a pregnant woman before," Blair said, taking Tea's hand and leading her over to the bed.

"Well, you know what they say, Blair... there's a first time for everything," Tea said teasingly as she climbed into big bed with Blair and slipped beneath the covers.

The two giggled quietly, snuggling together and getting comfortable against the fluffy pilllows. "I'm sort of worried about tomorrow. How are the kids going to take the news?" wondered Tea as she gazed affectionately at Blair. "Do you think Jack's going to freak out and say something totally awful?"

"Jack's just Jack. You can pretty much guess he's going to have a negative reaction. But I think the other kids are going to be just fine with the idea of a new baby in the house. Everyone just loves Hope," Blair responded. "Three of the kids are teenagers, with lives of their own now. They are all doing their own thing. And Starr already has a child of her own. They have to live their lives, and we have to live ours... and be happy."

"I just hope news of this baby doesn't cause total chaos."

"When do we not have chaos around here, Tea? With 4 kids, a grandchild, Dorian, Victor, and Todd? I'm surprised any of us are still sane..." Blair spoke, rolling her eyes. "Everything will be alright... I promise."

To take Tea's mind off her worries, Blair reached under the covers, seeking Tea's breast. Gently she squeezed the soft, supple flesh. Tea's eyes drifted closed and a small moan floated from her lips. At the moment Tea moaned, Blair moved closer, pressing her lips to Tea's. Her fingers found Tea's nipple, lightly caressing it.

Tea leaned into the kiss, her mouth opening to accept Blair's seeking tongue. With one kiss and one touch, Tea was already wet. She broke from the kiss to softly beg, "Make love to me, Blair."

"That would be my pleasure," came Blair's husky reply.

~*The Minute-Man Motel*~

Marty was pressed up against Todd, rubbing herself against his body erotically. There was no doubt what she wanted when she asked him to stay here with her. "No," Todd said softly, although all he really wanted to do was throw her down on the bed and have his way with her. It's not like she wasn't begging him for it. But if he did that... if he made love to her now in her drunken state, they would both regret it later; he was sure.

"Marty, I am taking you back to Vicki's now," he said, physically prying her off of him and setting her back down on the edge of the bed. "Get dressed. We are leaving."

"I hate you, Todd," she said visciously, realizing he wasn't going to give in to her. She reached for her discarded clothing Victor had tossed on the floor and with shaking hands, she started getting dressed. Angry tears washed down her face, smearing her make-up as she struggled into her clothes.

"I know... you keep telling me that," Todd said with a painful, heavy sigh. He had to turn his face away from her, because if he looked at her... if he saw her beautiful body even one more second, he would change his mind and haul her back up into his arms.

Moments later, Marty was dressed and standing next to Todd. "Let's go," she bit out between gritted teeth. She couldn't wait to get back to Llanfair, so she could lock herself into her bedroom and get the hell away from him.

Todd followed Marty toward the door as she stumbled slightly in her extremely drunken state. "Let me help you," Todd offered, taking her arm.

Marty was too messed up to make it out to the car on her own, so she had no other choice but to let Todd assist her. Once inside the vehicle, she lay her head against the window, hating Todd with her every breath. Why did he stop her from having sex with Victor? And then WHYdid he have to reject her when she had attempted to have sex with him? All she had wanted was to get laid, but Todd had to be a complete and total jerk and had ruined it all!

~*La Boulie*~

Blair undid the buttons of Tea's silken nightie, easing it off Tea's beautiful body. She tossed it aside, finding that her lover wore no panites underneath the filmy garment. Sliding a hand between Tea's legs, Blair found that Tea was already moist with desire. Slowly, she eased a finger into Tea's liquid heat. "Mmmmm, Blair..." Tea moaned, moving against the finger as Blair slid it into her even deeper.

Blair smiled because she absolutely loved making Tea go wild this way. She would never tire of making her cry out with pleasure. She thrust the finger in and out of Tea, slowly at first, watching the expressions of ecstasy overtake Tea's face. "Please Blair... that feels sooo good. I'm think I'm gonna... cum..." Tea whimpered. As Tea arched toward the finger, Blair increased her pace, adding yet another finger into Tea's snug channel.

"Ohhh Blair!" Tea cried out, cumming hard all over Blair's hand.

Blair removed her fingers, a grin upon her face. "It's so hot when you cum," she said to Tea. "It makes me so damn wet..."

Tea was trying to catch her breath, her body still shaking from her intense orgasm. "I want to taste you now..." Tea murmured, rising up in bed and pushing Blair back onto the pillows.

"Alright... I won't stop you," Blair said happily as Tea worked to remove Blair's nightgown. Soon the nightgown was off and Tea was trying to work Blair's panties down her long, sexy legs.

"Why do you wear panties to bed?" Tea asked. "You know I'm just gonna take them off anyway..."

"I never stay dressed long around you..." Blair agreed as Tea got the panties off and threw them half-way across the room.

Tea lowered herself onto Blair, kissing her hungrily. Blair twined her fingers into Tea's hair, the kiss becoming explosive in it's intensity. Tea's mouth moved away from Blair's, her lips sliding over Blair's succulent flesh. Gently she nipped at the soft flesh at her lover's neck, wanting to taste all of Blair. There was no part of her she wanted to leave unmarked.

Moments later, Tea's mouth had moved to Blair's full breasts as she drew a rosy peak into her lips. "Ohhh yes," Blair moaned as Tea's teeth grazed the sensitive skin. Her clit burned and throbbed with every movement of Tea's tongue against her aching nipples.

"Tea, please!" Blair cried out, grabbing onto Tea's hair and guiding Tea's head down toward the point of her desire. She couldn't wait much longer; Tea was driving her absolutely wild. "Lick me... now!"

Tea didn't hesitate as she situated herself between Blair's sexy legs. Her tongue dashed out, dipping into Blair's delicious honey. She lapped at the sweetness as her hands rested on Blair's inner thighs. "That's it!" Blair cried out enthusiastically. "Don't stop!"

"Yes! YESSSS!" Blair suddenly screamed, as her body quivered and she began to cum. Her juices flowed from her in a heated rush as Tea's tongue brushed against her tingling clit. As she came and came, she went wild, thrashing in the bed underneath Tea.

Tea didn't stop as she continued to taste of Blair's desire. She drank every drop, then kissed her way back up Blair's body. "How was that?" she asked Blair in a sexy voice.

"Perfect," Blair said with a little smile, pulling Tea down beside her and into her arms. She pressed a gentle kiss onto her lover's sweet lips.

"Now let's get some sleep. We are gonna need it for tomorrow," Blair suggested. Tea nodded as it was true. Tomorrow woud be an eventful day as they intended to tell the kids about the new baby. For that, they'd certainly need a full night's rest.

~*Llanfair*~

Todd entered Llanfair, Marty in his arms. She had passed out in his car and he hadn't been able to rouse her. Once inside the foyer, he carried her up the stairs toward her bedroom. Gently he lay her down on the bed. For a moment, he just stood there, gazing at her. Why the hell did she have to be so beautiful? He wanted her so much he could barely think straight.

He turned to leave, but her voice made him stop in his tracks. "Todd," she moaned, her hand reaching out to graze his arm.

"Don't go..." she said in a soft, little voice.

Todd's heart contracted. He couldn't have left if he wanted to. "Please stay," she murmured. "Hold me."

"Ohhh God," he said, closing his eyes tightly as memories assaulted him of their first night together and almost those same words falling from Marty's lips. But that night he had left her. He hadn't stayed. And he had regretted that most of almost anything else in his life, besides that terrible night he had raped her.

Todd turned back to the bed, coming back slowly to Marty. Quietly he gathered her in his arms. "I'll stay," he said softly, caressing her hair and lying down next to her. "I won't leave you, Marty... never again..."

Marty snuggled up to Todd, resting her cheek against his broad chest. She looked so beautiful and content lying there in his arms. Waves of tenderness and emotion overcame Todd. He caressed her hair, whispering to her softly. "Go to sleep now, Marty," he said to her in a soothing voice.

She murmured something softly before she closed her eyes and finally went to sleep. Todd's heart skipped a beat, hearing her words.

"I don't really hate you, Todd... not really..." was her soft whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*La Boulie*~

Tea and Blair had awakened in each other's arms. They crawled out of bed and headed downstairs in their nightgowns and robes. To their surprise, Starr and Dani were making breakfast in the kitchen. Jack stood there observing while Sam sat at the table, playing with his Spiderman action figures. Little Hope sat in her high chair near Sam, eating her morning Cheerios. "Are you girls making breakfast?" Blair asked with surprise.

"Yes, Mom," responded Starr as she turned the pancakes on the griddle. "It's about time you and Tea got up."

Tea actually blushed at Starr's words as she stood next to Blair. Watching the whole exchange, Jack made a groan of disgust. "Mom, all of this just makes me sick," Jack grumbled. "Bad enough you were with McPain, Eli, and then Tea's brother Tomas. But now you are sleeping with our own sister's mother? What the hell?"

"Jack, we've already talked about this..." Blair said with a heavy sigh. "Tea and I are happy together. You just need to accept it and show us some respect."

"Whatever," Jack said hatefully as he sat down at the table with a grumpy look upon his face.

Dani took the bacon off the stove and set the platter upon the table while Starr brought over a huge plate full of pancakes. "Breakfast is ready," said Starr as she tried to break the tension in the room.

Tea sit down next to Sam, and Blair had taken a seat beside Tea. "Everything looks great," Tea said cheerfully, giving Dani a smile when her daughter had come to sit across from her at the table.

"I love pancakes!" Sam said happily as he began to fill his plate.

"So do I," said Tea, although she was feeling a bit nauseated. It was one of those things that came along with being pregnant. Covering her mouth with her hand, the scent of the freshly cooked bacon was really getting to her.

"Tea, are you okay?" Blair asked with concern.

"Mom, what is it? Are you sick?" Dani asked her mother, a worried expression upon her face.

"I'm... uhhh... well, Blair, should we tell them?" Tea asked hesitantly as she gazed over at Blair.

"Sure, Tea. I think that now is as good a time as any. We're all here, together," Blair responded.

"Alright," Tea began, giving a long heavy sigh as the tension was almost unbearable. "Kids, I have some amazing news for all of you..."

"What's this?" Jack interrupted in a nasty voice.

"Shut up, Jack, and just listen to Tea," Blair snapped as she'd had more than enough of her son's rude behavior.

"Mom?" Dani gasped, sounding upset and worried.

"It's okay, Dani. I'm- I'm going to have a baby," Tea said as she held her breath, waiting for the kids's reactions.

"A baby?" repeated Dani in a shocked voice.

"Wow!" Starr exclaimed in surprise, looking from Tea to her mom.

"Ohhh, so this means that Victor- MY DAD is this baby's father," Jack said angrily. "And you are keeping this kid from him, too, because you are going to raise it with my mom."

"Well, you wanna know what I think? I think this is bullshit! Everyone deserted my dad. You just walked out on him!" Jack said as he was glared angrily at Tea. "I don't give a damn about you, my mom OR some stupid baby!" he yelled as he got up from the table, left the kitchen and slammed the door loudly behind him.

~*Llanfair*~

Morning sunlight came filtering through the drapes in Marty's bedroom. Awakening, Todd's eyes were stinging from the unwelcome intrusion. He had been sleeping so peacefully with Marty all cuddled up in his arms. Looking down at her beautiful face, waves of tenderness brought a small smile to his lips. As much as he'd like to stay and hold her, he knew then that he must go. He didn't know what her reaction would be if she would awaken then, finding herself curled up in his arms. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable or upset about the night before, so he chose to leave the comfort of her bed. Carefully he slipped out of her embrace and quietly left the room.

Much later, Marty sat outside in Vicki's flower garden, a cup of coffee in her hand. Staring out at the many fragrant flowers, Marty was thinking of the night before. Todd strode into the garden, taking a seat next to her on the ceramic bench.

"About last night..." he said softly, looking into her eyes. He paused, seeing she had somethig she needed to say.

"I wanted to say thank you," said Marty. "Thank you from keeping me from doing something stupid, such as having sex with Victor. Had I slept with him, I know I would have regretted it so deeply."

"And also I wanted to thank you for being such a- a 'gentleman...'" she spoke for lack of a better word. "...and not taking advantage of me in my drunken state when I threw myself at you. I can't believe how I behaved last night, Todd, and I am so sorry."

"You were drunk..."

"Yes, but that's no excuse. I just wanted to get laid," she admitted. "I drank too much, and I guess for a moment, I had reverted to my old ways..."

"My brother is scum, Marty. He would have taken you to bed without even a second thought, regardless of whether or not you were drunk. Had I not shown up when I did, he would have taken advantage of your drunken state and he would have had his way with you. But thankfully, I came in when I did, so now I don't have to kill him."

"It wasn't easy for me to refuse you last night, when you threw yourself on me. I wanted you so badly, but I'm not like him. I will never take advantage of you again in any way, shape, or form. But I guess you cannot say the same for Victor. Just three years ago, when you lost your memory, he tricked you into his bed, and he hasn't changed. He's still that same disgusting snake he was then."

"I may be a lot of things, but I would never hurt you again, Marty. And I'll never let Victor or anyone else hurt you either," Todd added.

A pained expression came to Marty's face when they spoke of Victor. "Lately he won't leave me alone. It's like he's obsessed with me."

"He should have other things on his mind right now. Tea just told him she's pregnant with his baby," Todd told Marty.

"My God! Tea's pregnant!" Marty gasped. "He's about to become a father again?"

"Yep, looks like he got one good shot in before Tea started bedding down with Blair," said Todd.

"And he wasn't even going to tell me that before he slept with me?"

"Getting you into bed has been the only thing on my brother's mind," was Todd's answer.

Shaking her head, Marty was totally disgusted with Victor. She honestly didn't want to waste her breath talking about him another moment. "Enough about Victor, Todd," she said. "Let's talk about last night; let's talk about us..."

~*La Boulie*~

After Jack went running out, Starr looked upset and appalled by her brother's behavior. "Tea, I am sooo sorry," Starr apologized. "Jack didn't mean that; really he didn't."

"Yes, he did," Tea said tearfully. She tried to hold them back, but suddenly she couldn't control the tears which had started rushing from her beautiful brown eyes.

Blair reached for Tea, taking her into her arms. "I'll talk to him, Tea. Everything is going to be okay," Blair said to Tea soothingly.

"Jack was just being brutally honest," Tea said as she cried on Blair's shoulder. "He's not happy at all about this baby. And he's angry at all of us because he thinks we've deserted Victor."

Dani just sat there, unusually quiet. "Mom, please tell me this isn't true," Dani finally spoke up. "Tell me you're not having another kid. My life is already so messed up. My dad isn't really my dad. And my real dad is back. My mom has become some sort of ... well, lesbian... and now you're telling me you're having a kid, too?"

"Dani, please... I didn't plan this..." Tea began, pulling out of Blair's embrace and reaching out to Dani.

Dani jerked her arm away. "Just leave me alone," Dani hissed, standing up from the table and disappearing out of the room.

For a moment, no one said anything and all that could be heard was Tea's soft sobbing. Then when no one else knew what to say, little Sam stood up from the table, going over to Tea. Quietly he wrapped his little arms around her neck. "I'm excited about the baby, Tea," said Sam. "I can't wait to be a big brother."

"Ohhh Sam," Tea murmured as she held him so tight. She was smiling through her tears. And despite everything, Blair smiled, too.

~*Llanfair*~

"What about us, Marty?" Todd responded, nearly holding his breath as he waited for her reply.

"I needed you last night after you carried me upstairs. I needed you to hold me in your arms," she spoke softly as her gaze locked with his and tears shone in her eyes. She realized having him holding her all night had been exactly what she had needed for so very long.

"Long ago, I needed you... and you didn't stay. But last night I needed you, too. When I needed you most of all, you came through for me. Thank you, Todd," said Marty.

Gazing at her, his heart turned over in his chest. Without a word, he pulled Marty against him in a hug.  
> <p>


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place during the 'two Todds' storyline. Irene has just shown up at Vicki's to shed some light on who is THE Todd. Meanwhile, Blair and Tea compare notes about the two men. My story is a bit different from what you saw on the episode... Trust me!

~*Manning Residence*~

Jack came bounding into Victor's home, a dark scowl upon his face. "What's going on?" Victor asked when he saw Jack's foul mood.

"Tea and Mom just announced that Tea's pregnant... with YOUR kid," Jack responded, sounding disgusted with the whole idea. "I don't like this. Not one bit. They are going to keep this kid from you, too... just like Tea took Dani away and moved in with Mom. Everyone is trying to turn me against you, Dad - especially Scar-Face."

"What's he been saying about me?" Victor asked in a grumble.

"What a bad influence you are... how you made me into some sort of delinquent," answered Jack. "He said if he had been here for me when I was growing up, I wouldn't have gotten into trouble. That I'd be a totally different kid."

"What does he know? I mean, that ASSHOLE sold me on the black market when I was just a baby and tried to make my mother think I was dead. What kind of father does that?" Jack growled. "And we both KNOW what he did to Marty Saybrooke- raping her with they were both in college. And now what's he doing? He's shacking up with her over at Aunt Vicki's?"

Victor nodded. "My jerk of a brother has no right to cast the first stone, that's for sure," Victor responded. "Someone should make him pay. Give him a little taste of his own medicine."

Jack smirked, liking the sound of his uncle's thinking. "Someone should. I think that someone should be me and you..."

"Nahhh.. You should stay out of this, Jack. You're already in enough trouble," said Victor as he went to pour himself a drink. He poured his Vodka straight out of the decanter into a glass, then he took a long, cleansing sip.

"Dad, I deserve revenge on Scar-Face, too. Look what he's done to ALL of us. Because of him coming back, Tea left you for my mom, she took Dani away, and now she's having your baby; a kid you'll barely even get to see. I don't want to be his son. You're my dad, and I will never accept him as my father. I want to live with you."

Placing his arm around Jack, Victor was glad to have in ally in the teenager. He may not be Jack's biological father, but Jack had been molded in his image. "Todd has taken Marty from me, and that's something I cannot allow. Marty was supposed to be mine..." Victor spoke. "You're right, Jack. My brother has to pay."

"What will we do to get revenge on Scar-Face?" Jack asked his uncle.

"We'll take the one thing he wants most of all," Victor said. "Marty."

"Perfect," Jack responded with an evil grin.

~*Llanfair*~

Marty returned after her most recent therapy session at the hospital. She was now making major progress as with her therapist's urging she had been dealing with the issues which had lead to her recent breakdown. All of it was clear to her now as she realized many of her problems stemed from her past and her complicated relationship with Todd. Instead of dealing with their feelings for one another in the past, she and Todd had thrown themselves into one failed relationship after another. She thought of her painful past with Suede, Dylan, Victor, and John and realized she had been trying to make it work so badly in an attempt to block out her residual feelings for Todd. Only her marriage to Patrick had brought her happiness, and even though she had truly loved Patrick; that sweet, comfortable love could not compare to the breathtaking love she had experienced when she had been with Todd. The love she and Todd had shared had been all-consuming, making her realize that without a doubt, Todd was indeed her soulmate.

Even with that realization, Marty was terrified. She had no idea how to approach all of this with Todd. They had so much to talk about and work through, but Marty had no clue where to even start. Feeling uneasy, the urge to take a drink was unbelievably strong. Walking into the livingroom, Marty began walking over to the refreshment table, her hand shaking slightly as she reached for the bottle of brandy.

"What do you think you are doing, Marty?" she heard Todd's voice say.

She jumped a little, startled, as she hadn't known he was there. Looking at Todd, Marty curbed the urge to take a drink. "I just got back from my therapy session," she answered.

"And it made you want to have a drink?" Todd concluded.

"Well, actually yeah... it did," she admitted as she let out a long, heavy sigh.

"Todd, I think we need to talk..." she said, but in the same moment she spoke, Todd too had something to say.

"Marty, I have something I need to ask."

Staring into Todd's eyes, Marty was pretty sure she knew just what Todd was going to ask. Bracing herself, she said, "Then ask me, Todd."

~*LaBoulie*~

After putting Hope down for a nap, Starr went to talk to her sister. "Can I come in?" Starr asked, lightly rapping on the door.

A moment later, the door opened, and there stood Danielle. She had tears streaks upon her face. "Dani, are you okay?" Starr asked her younger sister.

"How can I be okay?" Dani asked. "My whole life has just been turned upside down..."

Gently, Starr reached for her sister, wrapping her arms around her. "It's going to be okay, Dani. I love you so much," Starr said as she caressed Dani's hair.

"Listen, Sis. We need to have a talk," Starr urged as she lead Dani over toward the bed. The two of them sat down on the edge of the bed together as Starr soothed Dani in an affectionate hug.

"Jack is being a total jerk about this to Mom and Tea, so it's up to us to be the mature ones. Dani, your mom has been crying her eyes out since Jack screamed at her, and you walked out," Starr said to her sister. "Your mom is a wonderful lady, and I am so proud to have her as my stepmom. I've loved her since I was a just a little girl, and she's always been incredibly good to me..."

"Dani, I know you love your mom, too. Don't you know she'd do anything for you? She's so happy with my mom, and she's happy about this baby. Can't you be happy for them, too?" Starr asked her sister.

Tears shone in Dani's dark eyes as she looked at Starr. "I'm sorry I hurt my mom and made her cry," Dani said softly. "I'm just so freaked out ... about ... EVERYTHING. I know you think our dad- our REAL dad - is this super, wonderful guy, but I don't even know him. At least I know your mom is a great person, and she'd never intentionally hurt my mom. But I miss Dad- I mean, Uncle Victor, and all the changes in my life right now are so upsetting..."

"Everytime I turn around, Jack is spouting off, making all of our lives a living hell," Dani went on to say. "I'm really trying to hold it all together, but it isn't easy, Starr."

"I know," Starr said gently as she held her sister's hand. "But it's time for you to grow up now, Dani. Mom and Tea really need us now. They have so much on their hands with Jack... and now with the new baby coming..."

"Ohhh, God, Starr.. .I know, and do you think they could ever forgive me?" Dani asked sadly.

"Of course they could, Dani. Why don't you go downstairs and give your mom a hug right now? I know she could really use it," Starr urged.

Wiping away her tears, Dani followed her sister's advice. She headed downstairs, finding her mom in the living room on the loveseat, being comforted in Blair's embrace. Blair and Tea both looked up seeing Danielle enter the room accompanied by Starr.

Moving closer, Dani came and took her mother's hand into her own. "Mom, Blair, I'm so sorry," she said softly as tears once again rushed from her eyes.

"I said some really awful things, and I was just upset. I didn't mean them... not really," Dani swore.

Reaching for Dani, Tea hugged her tight. "I love you, sweetie," she said to her teenage daughter.

"I love all of you so much..." said Tea as she looked at Blair, Starr, and her daughter, tears of love glowing in her eyes.

"Enough of this crying," Blair said as she took Starr's hand in hers. "I say we go on a huge shopping trip and out for lunch and make it a ladies' day out."

"Ohhh that sounds like fun. Grandma is here. She can watch Hope and Sam," Starr said with excitement. "I'll run upstairs and get my purse, and tell Grandma Addie we are leaving."

"Great!" Dani said, excited about the shopping trip. "Let's get lunch at the Buenos Dias, and I'll help you pick out some baby clothes..."

"Really?" asked Tea happily, surprised with Dani's sudden turn-around.

"Sure, I have always wanted a little sister," Dani responded as the four of them got ready to leave.

"What if it's a little brother?" Blair asked as she affectionately patted Tea's still-flat tummy.

"That's just fine, as long as he's like Sam and nothing like Jack," Dani laughed.

Looking at Tea, Blair absolutely couldn't argue with that. Thank God there was only one Jack. One was more than enough to handle.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.  
>This story takes place during the 'two Todds' storyline. Irene has just shown up at Vicki's to shed some light on who is THE Todd. Meanwhile, Blair and Tea compare notes about the two men. My story is a bit different from what you saw on the episode... Trust me!<p>~*Llanfair*~<p>

"Will you go with me to Vicki's cabin for the weekend so we could talk?" Todd suggested.

Marty looked at him, apprehension shining in her eyes. "Why Vicki's cabin?" she asked.

"We need some time alone together to talk things through, just the two of us, without Victor showing up to interrupt us," Todd explained. "Just give me a chance to talk to you, Marty. I know there's a lot we both gotta say..."

Marty nodded because it was true; they did have a great deal they needed to discuss. "Alright, Todd, we'll go up to Vicki's cabin...' Marty agreed. "...But only because we need to talk."

"Right... to talk," Todd said quickly, hoping she wasn't thinking even remotely he wanted her to go with him to Vicki's cabin for a wild sexual romp. As exciting as that sounded, Todd knew they were no where near ready for all a sexual relationship would entail.

"I'll go upstairs and pack some of my things, and you can go into the kitchen and gather up some food and other supplies," Marty suggested.

"Alright," Todd replied, watching her walk away toward the staircase. He slowly expelled the breath from his lungs, so relieved Marty had agreed to a weekend alone with him.

*Finally we'll get a chance to hash everything out and hopefully come to a conclusion as to what we'd like for the future,* Todd was thinking was he went into the kitchen to pack a few items for their stay at the cabin. Soon he had a couple of boxes of food and other necessities packed and ready to carry out to the car. He was just about to carry the boxes outside when Marty came downstairs carrying a duffelbag.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yes," Marty answered. "Are you sure you have plenty of food and everything we need for the weekend?"

"Are you kidding? You know me..." remarked Todd. "I can't survive without food."

His honest answer made Marty laugh. "Yes, you always did have an insatiable appetite."

Giving her a look, he couldn't help but think of his other 'appetites,' the ones that had been ignored for a very long time. *We aren't going to the cabin for sex,* he kept reminding himself, trying once again to convince himself that they were going to Vicki's cabin for one reason alone - to talk.

Todd hoisted the two large boxes up into his arms and began carrying them outside to the car. Marty joined him, carrying her duffel bag. They placed the items in the trunk of the car, almost ready to leave for their little trip. "I'll go back in and pack a few of my things, and you can grab the keys to Vicki's cabin," Todd said to Marty.

Gazing into his eyes, Marty was actually feeling excited about their time alone together. Just her and Todd in Vicki's cabin for an entire weekend. She should be scared out of her mind, but she really wasn't. She instinctively knew Todd wouldn't hurt her. Surprisingly, she trusted him.

"Okay, meet you back here at the car in ten minutes," Marty agreed before she and Todd went back into the house to grab the rest of their items for the trip.

Two figures lurked behind the hedges next to the car port. Their conversation had been overheard. A few minutes later Todd and Marty had emerged from Llanfair. Marty locked the door while Todd carried his own duffelbag over to the car. He closed the trunk and then they climbed into the car. As soon as they pulled out of the driveway, the two figures behind the hedges got into a Mercedez, following the vehicle Todd was driving at a distance.

"Where is Scar-Face taking Marty?" asked Jack.

"Looks like they are going to Llantano Mountain. No doubt for a little romantic rendevous," Victor said with disgust as he saw Todd's vehicle turn onto the gravel road leading up to the mountain.

"Well, aren't we going after them?" Jack demanded.

Victor just shook his head. "I'm taking you home. You don't need to get mixed up in this. Your mother would have my head on a platter."

Despite Jack's protests, Victor drove his nephew back to LaBoulie. "This sucks, Dad. I wanted to help you get your revenge on Scar-Face," Jack complained.

"I'll take care of everything, Jack. Go home," Victor urged.

"Be careful, Dad," Jack warned before getting out of the car. He was disappointed because more than anything, he wanted to make Todd Manning suffer. Grumbling to himself, he walked into LaBoulie.

Victor sped away, heading toward Llantano Mountain. He had one thing on his mind : REVENGE. Todd was going to be punished severely for taking Marty from him. Victor planned to reclaim what was rightfully his.

~*LaBoulie*~

When Jack stepped into the house, he strode into the living room, finding his mom and Tea sitting there with countless baby clothes and infant items all around them. No doubt they had just gone shopping, picking up a nursery-full of items for the baby Tea was carrying. Jack looked at all the cutsie baby gadgets, totally disgusted. "Would you look at this?" Tea said happily, holding up an adorable little onesie that said, 'Don't you wish your mommy was hot like mine?'

"Well, you ARE exceptionally hot, Tea," Blair said with a smirk.

"What the fuck?" Jack grumbled as he looked at the onesie and heard his mother's brazen words.

Blair and Tea looked up, seeing Jack standing there, scowling at them. "I hate you and your stupid baby!" Jack spouted off.

"Jack Manning! You take that back!" Blair yelled, seeing all the color drain from Tea's beautiful face.

"I'm not taking it back. I mean it!" Jack sneered. "I want to move the fuck out of this house and get the hell away from you, Mom, and your lesbian lover! I'm moving in with my dad."

"No, you're not, Jack!" Blair cried out as she jumped up and confronted her son. "Your father and I will not allow it!" There was no way in hell that she was letting Jack move in with Victor. She was convinced that Victor was the reason her son was already so full of hate and anger.

Tea stood up as well, sweeping all the baby items back into a huge shopping bag. Tearfully, she left the room, giving Blair privacy to have it out with her son. As she headed up the staircase, she couldn't help but overhear the remainder of the conversation. Blair and Jack were screaming at each other.

"Scar-Face is not my father, Victor is!" yelled Jack. "I hate Scar-Face, and I hate that you are shacking up with another woman! Especially since that other woman is my dad's wife and pregnant with his baby!"

Slamming her bedroom door shut behind her, Tea's sobs drowned out the rest of the conversation. Quickly she began packing her bags, throwing everything hurriedly into her suitcases. Once she had her personal items packed away, she went across the hallway into Dani's room, loading all of her daughter's clothing into several duffelbags. "Mom, what are you doing?" Dani asked when she stepped into the room and saw her mom hurriedly packing.

"We are moving out, mi hija. Get your things together."

"What? We're moving out? Why?" Dani asked, freaking out.

"I'll explain everything later. Hurry, Daniela," Tea said urgently to her daughter.

Dani had no idea what was going on, but she knew her mom was terribly upset. She hugged her mother and kissed her cheek. Sobbing softly, Tea hugged her daughter tight. "I love you, mi hija," spoke Tea.

~*Vicki's Cabin*~

Todd and Marty arrived at Vicki's cabin and began carrying their supplies inside. "This place brings back memories...of my return from the dead after Ireland and you showing up at the door," Todd remarked.

Marty smiled, those memories coming back to her as well. "Ahhh yes, those were really FUN times," she joked with him.

"It wasn't my fault that I took a shot for your Irish Romeo," Todd grumbled while carrying the boxes inside. He set the boxes down on the counter in the kitchen as Marty brought in the duffel bags.

Marty looked at him in annoyance. "No one twisted your arm and MADE you come to Ireland," she interjected.

"I had to come to Ireland, Marty. I had to PROVE myself to you."

Marty stopped in her tracks. "Why?"

"Because I wanted you to know that I am not just a monster. I wanted you to know I'd do anything for you... that I'm sorry for hurting you..."

"I already knew that, Todd, BEFORE Ireland. I knew that, and I had forgiven you."

"Well, why the hell didn't you tell me then before I got shot in the back?" Todd exclaimed.

"You got shot before I had a chance to tell you," Marty answered. "Then when you returned, things were crazy. You were with Blair, and I was with Patrick, and you had this crazy obsession with making Patrick pay!"

"Because he had you! He had everything I wanted!"

"What the hell, Todd? You were with Blair. Was I just supposed to just sit around and become some sort of a freakin nun?" Marty cried out.

"No!" Todd yelled. "But you could have told me how you felt. You could have told me you still had feelings for me!"

She looked at him with furious dark-blue eyes. "Well, excuse me for feeling apprehensive! A relationship with you scared the holy hell out of me! The one and only time we made love turned you into a stark-raving RAPING monster!" Marty flung at him. "Forgive me for not wanting to go there with you again!"

"Goddammit, Marty," Todd hissed. "If that's the way you feel, why the hell did you even come up here with me to the cabin today?"

Marty let the heated breath rush from her lungs. "Because I know in my heart that you will never hurt me again," Marty finally responded. "It took me a very long time to come to the realization that you are the one for me, and I'm not going to be happy unless we at least TRY to work things out."

"Do you mean it?" Todd asked, standing in place, frozen.

"I mean it, Todd. I am tired of fighting it. It's always been you," she said softly.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"That depends how you feel and what you want," Marty responded. "What do you want, Todd?"

"I want you... I've always wanted you."

Somehow she knew that would be his response. Gazing into those amazing hazel eyes of his, Marty had a sudden surge of courage. She slowly crossed the floor to stand next to him until she was less than a foot away. "Show me how much you want me, Todd," she challenged.

Todd hesitated, looking almost fearful. He wanted to touch her so badly and kiss her, but the thought of physical contact left him frightened. Seeing his apprehension, Marty made the first move. Lightly her lips brushed against his. Groaning, Todd tangled his fingers into her hair, holding her to him and kissing her with all the pent-up passion he had been restraining for nearly two decades. Her mouth tasted so sweet as he kissed her with a blend of desire and tenderness.

After the kiss had ended, Todd searched her eyes. "Marty, I need-," he started, but Marty didn't let him finish. She pulled him down for another kiss, this one more blazing than the one before. Todd instantly went up in flames because this was Marty, the woman he had loved for so long, and he was ecstatic that she wanted him, too. It had been eight long years since Todd had been with a woman, and he was rather ravenous.

He tried to warn her, but she was enthusiatically kissing him as though she could not get enough. Then he stiffened, feeling her small hands sliding into his shirt, caressing his chest. Her touch and her kiss were driving him wild. If he didn't get control soon, he'd-.

It was too late. One of her hands had migrated lower, finding his steely erection. Todd moaned into the kiss feeling her wrap her hand around his throbbing flesh. "Marty, I don't know-," he protested as soon as he broke his mouth away from hers.

"Todd, I want this. Please, give me what I want."

Hearing those words, all the hesitation fled from Todd. What she wanted was exactly what he wanted, too. Lifting her in his arms, he began carrying her off toward the bedroom.

They ended up on the bed, hungrily kissing. After a moment, Marty pulled away to stare into Todd's eyes. "What are we doing?" Marty breathed.

"I dunno," Todd answered. "But I don't think we are going to be happy until we give into this."

"I want you so much," Marty admitted.

Caressing her cheek, Todd gazed into her beautiful dark-blue eyes. "I love you, Marty Saybrooke," he whispered. "I've always loved you, and I'm so sorry I hurt you. Every day I have hated myself for it, and I promise I will NEVER hurt you again."

"I believe you, Todd," she spoke as she reached for him, pulling him down next to her on the bed.

"No more talk," she coaxed, pressing a finger gently against his lips. "Will you make love to me now?"

*We were supposed to come up to the cabin to talk,* Todd was thinking as he lowered his lips once again to Marty's. *Ohhh well, enough talk. Right now, I prefer... other things...*

Todd and Marty weren't aware that they weren't alone at the cabin. Victor stood watching them at the window. As he saw them begin making love, he was furious. *Todd, you're going to regret that!* Victor thought. *My revenge will be sweet when I take away the one thing you desire above anything else. MARTY WILL BE MINE!*


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place during the 'two Todds' storyline. Irene has just shown up at Vicki's to shed some light on who is THE Todd. Meanwhile, Blair and Tea compare notes about the two men. My story is a bit different from what you saw on the episode... Trust me!

~*La Boulie*~

Dani rushed down the stairs, her duffelbags slung over her shoulders. Her cheeks were stained with the tracks of her tears as she carried the bags out to the car. Meanwhile, Tea headed downstairs as well, carrying her suitcases. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Blair standing at the foot of the stairs in the foyer. "What's going on?" Blair asked as Tea forgot to breathe.

Fully decending the stairs, Tea set her suitcases down for a moment. "Daniela and I are leaving. I am sorry, Blair," Tea spoke sadly as she tried to avoid Blair's lovely amber eyes.

"What?" Blair gasped. "You can't leave!" She attempted to reach out to Tea, but for the first time ever, Tea avoided Blair's touch.

"I can, and I will," Tea said with determination.

"Tea, you can't go. I need you," Blair implored as huge tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry about Jack. I will talk to him, and I swear to you that the craziness is gonna stop!"

"It's too late, Blair. There is something you do not know..." Tea said as her own tears choked her. "I went to the doctor the other day, and he said- my pregnancy is high-risk. My blood pressure is dangerously high. He put me on some medication to lower it, but he said I absolutely have to avoid stress."

"Blair, I can't live here. Not like this. I have to think of the baby," Tea stated.

"But you can't leave me. Ohhh my God!" Blair said in a heartbroken voice. "I need you, Tea! I LOVE YOU!"

Tea just stared at Blair as those were the first time those words had ever crossed her lover's lips. "Please, Tea... don't go..."

For just moment, Tea allowed herself to seek solace in Blair's arms. For a mere second, she pressed her forehead softly against Blair's. "I'm sorry," she whispered before giving Blair one last tender kiss. Then she grabbed her suitcases and hurried out the door.

After Tea had gone, Blair sat down on the bottom step and cried from the depths of her soul. Her Tea was gone. She felt as though her heart had been ripped from her chest. She had to get her back. She just HAD to bring Tea back home.

~*Vicki's Cabin*~

Todd and Marty were rather urgent in their lovemaking as it was their first time together in nearly two decades. Their clothes came off rather quickly as their bodies merged in rush of passion. Neither of them were aware that they were being watched by Victor who was plotting a ruthless attack. They were oblivious to anything but each other.

Todd's hands glided over Marty's soft flesh as he reacquainted himself with her soft, silky skin. Her nipples were as hard as diamonds as he grazed his fingers over them. "Ohhh Todd, I want you so much," she whispered in his ear as her hands were sensuously caressing over the rippling muscles in his back. Todd told himself to slow down and savor this moment, but it was difficult because he had waited so very long to make love to Marty. The blood was roaring in his ears and it had settled within the thick erection between his legs. The animal inside of him was urging him to drive into her deep and hard, taking what he had wanted for so very long. Pacing himself was difficult, especially with Marty's eager hands all over his body.

"God, Marty, you drive me crazy," he groaned, kissing and nibbling at her neck, then sweeping his hot mouth down to her breasts. She cried out as he caught a sensitive nipple between his teeth. He bit down on it softly, loving the passionate sounds she made deep in the back of her throat. He teased her breasts with his tongue, then licked a pathway down her body to her center.

She screamed as he abruptly thrust his tongue into her heat. She almost came on the spot. She tugged at his hair as he made love to her with his questing tongue. When he had driven her to the very edge of madness, he slid up over her body, unable to wait another second.

He kissed her almost savagely, and she could taste herself in the kiss. As his tongue plunged into her mouth, his rigid cock thrust deep into her tight heat. She cried out into his kiss as they became one. Moving together almost urgently, they had no awareness of Victor standing at the window and the horrible scowl upon his angry face. After a moment, their unwanted specator had stepped away, looking around outside for a weapon. His eyes had caught upon a shiny axe. "It will do," he spoke with a wicked grin. He picked it up and tested it's weight within his hands. When the moment was right, he would strike...

With Todd's every deep thrust, Marty got closer. She wrapped her legs around him so tight as though she were trying to lock him so deeply inside. "I'm cumming!" he cried out, no longer able to hold back the force of his climax. With his raspy sound of passion, she too found her fulfillment, tightening up on him deliciously as he spilled himself deep inside her in a heated rush. Todd nearly collapsed on top of her, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. It had been absolute perfection, and he was blissfully happy in that moment as he held Marty close in his embrace.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked with tenderness as he finally pulled himself free of her silken channel.

"Of course," she said softly as she caressed his cheek. "We are amazing together, Todd. I love you so much..."

"I love you, too," he said as he gazed into her amazing dark blue eyes. "And as hot as we are together, I'm afraid it's getting cold in here. I need to go outside before it get's dark and grab some firewood."

To Marty's disappointment, he stood up, pulling his jeans on. "Don't go," she whispered softly.

"I'll be right back," he promised, giving her a wicked little smirk. "Keep the bed warm for me till I get back."

With one last lingering kiss, Todd left the bedroom. He headed toward the door in bare feet so he could hurry outside quickly and grab a couple of logs for the fire. He had just barely stepped outside onto the porch when he was struck over the head with a blunt object. He hadn't even seen it coming. He crumpled in a heap at his twin brother's feet.

Victor looked down at Todd with disgust. Even unconscious, Todd seemed to have a little grin on his face, presumably from his recent passion-filled romp with Marty. "I'll make you pay for fucking her!" Victor vowed, giving his brother a swift kick in the ribs. "You won't be smiling after I take back what is MINE!"


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place during the 'two Todds' storyline. Irene has just shown up at Vicki's to shed some light on who is THE Todd. Meanwhile, Blair and Tea compare notes about the two men. My story is a bit different from what you saw on the episode... Trust me!

~*Vicki's Cabin*~

When Todd awakened, his head ached fiercely. Blood was caked in his hair as a result of the ax blade having struck him. He moaned as he could hardly keep his head steady. He tried to focus on what was in front of him, but it was difficult. His vision was blurry as he attempted to access his surroundings. "Marty," he said in a groan.

"Ohhh I see my brother is waking up now," came a wicked laugh as Victor finished tying Todd's hands tightly behind his back with a length of rope. Todd tried to twist free, but he was securely bound to a chair.

"Wh- what's going on?" Todd demanded when he finally made out the shape of his brother standing there in front of him, laughing at him.

"You're not so high and mighty now, are you, Todd? You're at MY mercy now!" Victor taunted.

"Let me go!" Todd insisted as he gradually regained his vision.

"Afraid not," Victor responded. "It's time I took back what is MINE."

In that moment as Victor walked toward the bed, Todd's eyes caught on Marty. She was naked and tied to the bedposts. Huge tears filled her eyes as she glanced over at Todd. "Marty!" Todd exclaimed as he struggled against the bonds which held him. It was useless; he was bound far too tightly. He cursed as he wasn't able to get free to protect her.

Victor stood over Marty as he set his lustful gaze upon her. She whimpered, so he stuffed a pillowcase in her mouth to quiet her. "Don't touch her, Victor..." Todd screamed. "... Or I'll kill you!"

~*The Palace Hotel*~

Blair arrived at the Palace Hotel where Tea was staying with Dani. After a couple of knocks, Dani answered the door. "Dani, can I see your mom please?" Blair asked.

"She's laying down now," Dani said softly.

"Please Dani. I just need to talk to her," Blair practically pleaded.

"Alright... you can come in," Dani responded. "But please don't upset her. She's been crying."

"I promise I won't upset her. I love her," Blair said as she headed toward the bedroom.

Blair walked in and saw Tea lying on the bed. Tea's eyes were closed but her eyelashes were wet with her tears. Tea's hand rested lovingly over her tummy as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

"Tea," Blair whispered as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Blair..." Tea said as her dark eyes came open.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Blair spoke quietly as her own tears rushed from her eyes. "I'm going to talk to my son... and we are going to work this out. I just can't lose you, Tea. I love you sooo much."

Blair bent down and kissed the tears gently from Tea's cheeks. As Blair kissed Tea, their tears mingled. "I love you, Blair," Tea responded.

~*LaBoulie*~

Starr was very upset by the chain of events which had drove Dani and Tea from their house. Her mother was a mess, crying and saying she HAD to get Tea back. Starr just couldn't understand why her brother was so cruel and hateful.

"Jack, I need to talk to you," Starr insisted as he barged into his room.

Jack was turned on his side on his bed, staring at his laptop. "Leave me alone!" Jack growled.

"No, I am NOT gonna leave you alone!" Starr stormed as she walked over to Jack and snatched his laptop from his hands.

"Gimme that!" Jack yelled as he scurried to close it before Starr could see the site he had been viewing. But it was too late; Starr's eyes widened when she realized her brother had been watching gay porn.

"Jack!" Starr exclaimed with wide amber eyes.

"Don't tell Mom. PLEASE don't tell Mom," Jack pleaded.

"Jack, are you gay?" Starr questioned.

Jack just stared at her, refusing to answer. "JACK, ANSWER ME!" Starr insisted.

"Yes. YES! It's true! I'm gay!" Jack cried out. "Are you HAPPY now?"

Jack sat down on the bed next to her brother and gently wrapped her arms around him. "Jack," she said softly. "This is nothing for you to be ashamed of..."

"Yes it is. Everyone will think I am a freak!"

Starr just shook her head. "No, that's not true."

"I'm gay... and I have feelings for Shane Morasco," Jack admitted to Starr.

~*Vicki's Cabin*~

"Victor, let her go," Todd tried to bargain. "I'll do anything you want. I swear it! You can kill me if you want to; just let Marty go."

"No," Victor growled as he started to unzip his pants.

"No!" Todd screamed. "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

"I'm gonna do more than just touch her," Victor taunted. "But don't you worry, Todd. I won't do anything you haven't already done to her!"

With an evil laugh, Victor released his raging erection. Climbing onto the bed, he fondled Marty's breasts. She would have screamed, but her mouth was stuffed full with the pillowcase. With haunted eyes, she looked over at Todd.

"STOP!" Todd bellowed.

Victor turned his head and looked over at his brother. "You'll just have to watch while I have my way with her," Victor stated in an evil hiss.


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place during the 'two Todds' storyline. Irene has just shown up at Vicki's to shed some light on who is THE Todd. Meanwhile, Blair and Tea compare notes about the two men. My story is a bit different from what you saw on the episode... Trust me!

~*LaBoulie*~

"Jack, is that why you've been bullying Shane so badly, because you have feelings for him?" Starr asked.

"Yes, I thought if I made him hate me enough, those feelings I have for him would stop. I don't want anyone to know I am gay," Jack replied.

"You can't run from who you are," Starr told him gently. "Jack, you gotta be yourself or you're not going to be happy. You're miserable... and you're making everyone else miserable, too. Do you realize that Tea and Dani have moved out? And Mom can't stop crying her eyes out! She loves Tea so much..."

"But they're gay together... and being gay is wrong!" Jack cried out.

"No, it's not. Tea and Mom love one another. They are so happy together... and you could be happy, too."

"No, I can't. Dad will never accept me as I am. He wants a son he can be proud of... not some gay pansy-ass!"

"Yeah, Dad and Victor will be shocked at first, but-."

"I don't care what Scar-Face thinks. I only care about Victor. Besides, after today Dad will have taken care of Scar-Face AND Marty."

"What do you mean... he's "taking care" of them?" Starr questioned. "Is our dad in some sort of trouble?"

"I wasn't supposed to say anything, but Scar-Face took Marty up to Aunt Vicki's cabin on some sort of romantic get-away and Dad went after them. He said he's gonna make them pay."

"Ohhh my God!" Starr gasped as she knew first-hand how violent and out-of-control Victor could be. She and Cole had experienced it first-hand when Victor had thought he was her father and had found her in bed with Cole.

"I gotta do something! I gotta help them!" Starr exclaimed.

She jumped up and told Jack to keep an eye on Hope and Sam. "I just hope I am not too late!" she cried out as she rushed out of the room.

~*Vicki's Cabin*~

Starr was making the drive up Llantano mountain when she met Victor's Mercedez on the steep gravel road. They nearly crashed into one another as Victor was driving like a maniac. Starr managed to swerve over to the other side of the road just in time. After the near collision, she floored the gas pedal, fearing for her dad's and Marty's safety. Minutes later, she arrived at Vicki's cabin and rushed inside. She would never forget the sight she found when she entered the bedroom.

Her father was tied to a chair wearing only a pair of jeans. He was sobbing helplessly while Marty lay naked and tied to the bed. Marty was staring at the ceiling with glassy eyes. Reaching for a blanket, Starr feared the worst. "Marty... Dad, are you both alright?" Starr asked frantically as she draped the blanket over Marty's unclothed body.

"Starr," Todd said in a broken voice as he looked up at his daughter. "Untie me. I need to get to Marty. I need to... help her."

"Okay, Dad," Starr replied as she started loosing the ropes which bound him to the chair. "Who did this? What happened here?"

"Victor happened. He hurt Marty..." Todd said as fresh tears washed down his face. "I gotta help her..."

Starr had set Todd free. He sprung out of the chair and rushed to Marty's side. His tears fell upon her face as he and Starr worked urgently to remove the ropes which had bound her to the bedposts.

"Marty, I'm sorry. This is my fault..." Todd cried out as he pulled her into his arms. "Please speak to me."

Marty wasn't saying a word. She looked through Todd and Starr like neither one of them were there. Her eyes were dark and glassy as though she'd gone into shock.

"Dad, we gotta get her to the hospital," Starr said as she lightly touched Marty's cheek.

"Okay, Shorty... you drive. I can't drive right now..." Todd said was he wrapped the blanket tighter around Marty and lifted her off the bed. As Todd carried her out to the car, she made a strange whimpering sound, sort of like a frightened cry.

"Todd!" Marty said in a heartbroken sob as he climbed into the car with her.

"It's okay, baby. We are taking you to the hospital," Todd told her as Starr started the vehicle.

"No... I don't want to go to the hospital. Please take me home," she pleaded with him.

"He hurt you. You might have- internal injuries," he stated as he cringed. "You have to be looked at by a doctor."

"No!" Marty cried out as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I don't want a doctor. All I want is you."

~*LaBoulie*~

When Blair arrived home after her visit with Tea, Jack was waiting for her in the foyer. "Mom, I need to talk to you," Jack said sheepishly.

"What is this about?" Blair demanded. "And where's Starr?"

"Starr had to go somewhere. Look, Mom, I'm sorry about Tea-."

"Well, you better be sorry, because I love her and because of you, she's been crying her eyes out!"

"Mom, will you please listen to me! This is important," Jack insisted.

"Alright. I'll listen," Blair agreed as she leaned up against the door frame and stared at her son.

"Mom, I- I'm gay!" Jack blurted out.

"You're what?" Blair gasped in surprise.

"I'm gay. I like guys, okay? And I didn't want anyone to know... but Starr found out tonight. She said it was alright... and you'd love me anyway," Jack stated. "Do you... love me anyway?"

"Well, of course, Jack. You're my son. And nothing will ever make me stop loving you. I don't care what your sexual preference is... I just want you to be happy," Blair responded. "I love Tea. You should know I would never judge you for having feelings of someone of the same sex."

"I really wasn't sure, Mom. And I've been angry a lot, because I thought I had to hide it."

"You don't have to hide it, son. I love you," she said as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I'm glad you told me this..."

"But what will Dad say?"

"Victor? I don't know. He will probably freak out at first.. but he's gotta realize that you need to be yourself or you can't be happy."

"That's what Starr said, too."

"Well, Starr's a smart girl. She got that from her mother."

Jack grinned. "I'm sorry I was such an ass to Tea," he told his mother sheepishly.

"Jack Manning, are you apologizing?"

"Yes. I am. I know you love her... and I'm sorry, Mom. I wish there was a way to make all of it up to you... and Tea, too."

"Maybe there is. Will you go with me to talk to Tea? I think you owe her an apology, too."

"Is she going to yell at me?" Jack asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Good, because she screams really loud, and I sort of value both of my eardrums."

"Jack!" Blair chastised.

"Sorry but my bedroom is right next to yours," Jack told his mother with a laugh.

~*Llanview Hospital*~

Starr and Todd had arrived at the hospital with Marty who was still protesting about being seen by a doctor. "Baby, listen to me," Todd said to her gently. "You're hurt. He raped you. You need to be seen by a doctor. I'll stay with you the whole time if you want me to. I won't leave you."

Marty looked up at Todd, seeing tears shining in his eyelashes. "You won't leave me?"

"Never. I love you so much..." Todd said as quiet sobs shook his shoulders.

"He hurt me. Victor hurt me," Marty whimpered as Starr opened the car door, and Todd carried Marty into the Emergency Room.

"What happened to her?" Doctor Kyle Lewis asked when he saw Marty was wrapped in nothing more than a blanket and had numerous scrapes and bruises on her.

"She was raped," Starr said quietly.

Doctor Lewis directed Todd toward the nearest exam room. He lay her down gently on an exam table as he stared into her frightened, dark-blue eyes. "This is all my fault. I swore I'd never let anyone hurt you again, but I've failed you," Todd said sorrowfully.

The police were summoned to question Marty as a team of medical professionals arrived to examine her. "Don't leave me, Todd," she cried out as she clung to him. Todd ached inside. HE had done this to her- the same horrible, despicable act that Victor had forced upon her. When he saw first-hand what she was going through, he felt sick to his stomach. His eyes were bloodshot from crying as Marty had to go through a painful and degrading exam. He knew it was necessary to access the possible damage from the rape, but he couldn't bear to hear Marty's sobs of pain.

"I can't take anymore!" Marty cried out. "Just let me die!"

She became so hysterical that the doctors had no other choice but to sedate her. When she had finally gone to sleep, Todd rose out of his chair. He was seething with rage for his brother and all he wanted was to tear him apart with his bare hands for hurting Marty. Todd was just about to leave the hospital to hunt down his brother when John McBain showed up to question him.

"What happened to Marty?" John asked.

"Victor raped Marty... and I'm going to kill him," Todd said in a low, dangerous growl.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place during the 'two Todds' storyline. Irene has just shown up at Vicki's to shed some light on who is THE Todd. Meanwhile, Blair and Tea compare notes about the two men. My story is a bit different from what you saw on the episode... Trust me!

~*Llanview Hospital*~

"Wait, Manning, if you go out searching for Victor, you aren't doing Marty any good. What's she going to do when she wakes up and you are gone? Let the police handle Victor. Marty needs you now," John said to Todd.

"Ohhh yeah, like I trust you and the Llanview Police Department to find my brother!" Todd said sarcastically.

"I'll put out an APB on Victor right away. He's gonna get caught," John stated. "It's just a matter of time before we find him."

"He better not step foot near this hospital or Marty again... or I'll kill him," Todd growled.

"Dad," Starr spoke up as she approached him and placed an arm around his shoulders. "Your head is bleeding a great deal. You need to have it looked at by a doctor. You probably need stitches."

"What happened to your head, Manning?" John asked.

"Victor slammed me over the head with something. I think it was an axe. Whatever the hell it was, it hurt like hell. He knocked me out with it... then tied me up to a chair. When I woke up, Marty was bound to the bedposts..." Todd said with disgust. "That's when my brother raped her."

"Alright, I need your official statement. And Starr I need one from you, too."

"I can give you mine now," Starr said to John. "But my dad needs to be seen by a doctor."

"Yeah, Manning... you go take care of that head wound. I'll take Starr's statement, and in the meantime, do not leave the hospital," John said to Todd.

Todd gave John an angry glare as he flagged down a nurse and demanded she find a doctor to stitch up his head. "And get me some pain killers, too," Todd commanded. "I have a gruesome headache."

The nurse took Todd into an exam room where a doctor came in to have a look at his wound. "Yeah, I'd say you need that stitched up," the doctor announced.

"Hurry and do it then. I don't have all fuckin night. I need to get back to Marty," Todd insisted.

Todd grumbled and winced with pain as the medical staff cleaned the gash on his head and stitched it back together. When they were done, he once again demanded some sort of pain medication. They brought him pills to help with the pain, then he got up from the bed despite doctor's orders so he could make his way back to Marty's side. He wanted to be there for her as soon as she woke up.

A couple of hours passed and the sedative had worn off. Marty woke up, looking frightened. "It's okay, baby. I'm here," Todd spoke as he held her hand.

"Victor?" she said fearfully.

"You're safe... you're in the hospital... and I won't let anyone hurt you," Todd promised.

"Victor's going to hurt me again!" Marty cried out fearfully.

"No, he won't," Todd said as he raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed each of her fingers. "If he comes anywhere near you, he's a dead man."

"Don't leave me, Todd. Please don't leave me," Marty begged him.

"Never," Todd reassured her. "I'm going to stay right here. I promise."

~*LaBoulie*~

After giving her statement, Starr went on home. There was nothing she could do for her dad or Marty right now. Visiting hours were over, and Marty was attempting to rest. Starr was exhausted after the whole ordeal and just wanted to go home to be with Hope. When she walked through the door, she was greeted by her mother and Jack. "Starr, where have you been the past few hours?" Blair demanded of her daughter. "Jack and I had plans to go see Tea, so we've been waiting for you to return so you could stay with Sam and Hope. Why didn't you answer my texts or my messages?"

"Mom, I couldn't. I've been at the hospital with Dad... and I needed to give the police a statement," Starr answered.

"Hospital? What's going on with your father? And why the hell were you giving the police a statement?" Blair demanded. "Ohhh my God, what's your father done this time?"

"Dad hasn't done anything," Starr said with a heavy sigh.

"It was Victor," Starr said as she settled her gaze on Jack.

"Victor? What's he done?" Blair cried out.

"Mom, it's just awful. I don't even know if I can say it..." spoke Starr.

"Well, come on, honey. Is your dad alright? Was he hurt? Is that why he's at the hospital?" Blair asked as she wrapped an arm around her daughter.

"Dad's alright... although he did have to get stitches in his head because Victor hit him with something. But that's not the worst thing he did," Starr said as once again she was staring at Jack. "Jack, did you tell Mom your part in this?"

"Jack? Your part? What the hell is Starr talking about?" Blair asked her son.

"I didn't have a part in this!" Jack said defensively. "And Victor was only trying to get revenge on Scar-Face-."

"Hold it a second. Jack Manning, if you had something to do with this-!" Blair cried out.

"I didn't, Mom, I swear. I knew he was following Marty and Scar-Face up to Aunt Vicki's cabin on Llantano Mountain... but that's all I knew. He said he was gonna get revenge, but I didn't know what he had planned!" Jack insisted.

"What did Victor do?" Blair then asked Starr.

"He hit Dad over the head with something and knocked him out. He then proceeded to tie Dad to a chair and made Dad watch as he raped Marty..." Starr explained.

"Ohhh my God," Blair said in a gasp.

"No, no! He wouldn't do that!" Jack cried out.

"He did... and now Marty's in the hospital," Starr told her brother.

"That just makes me sick. I need to get over and talk to Tea about this and tell her what happened, before she hears it from anyone else. She's going to be just devastated. Jack, are you going with me?" Blair asked her son.

"No, Mom. I think you should talk to her alone. It's late, so I'll go over and talk to her tomorrow," Jack replied.

"Alright," Blair said as she kissed Starr and Jack good bye and told them to keep the doors locked. "If Victor calls or comes by, don't talk to him."

"We won't," Jack stated, but as soon as his mother had left, and Starr had gone upstairs to check on Hope and Sam, Jack quickly disappeared out the door.

~*The Palace Hotel*~

Tea had been awake for hours. Dani had gone off to bed, but Tea could not sleep. She missed Blair so damn much. She found it difficult to rest comfortably in her big bed at the Palace Hotel without Blair's arms around her.

She went to fix herself some warm milk in the kitchenette of her suite when a knock sounded upon the door. "I wonder who that could be at this time of the night," she said as she went to answer the door.

"Blair," she said with surprise when she saw the woman she loved standing there in the doorway.

"Can I come in, Tea?" Blair asked.

"Sure," Tea said as she stepped aside so Blair could enter the suite.

After she closed the door, Tea asked, "Why are you here, Blair?"

"I was on my way over here earlier with Jack, because he wanted to apologize, but something happened."

"Jack was going to apologize?"

"Yes, he's sorry for his behavior... and I'm sorry, too, Tea..."

"What happened? Where's Jack now?"

"Tea, I'm going to tell you, but you need to sit down first."

"Sit down? Why? Has something happened?" Tea asked worriedly.

"Come on, Tea. You gotta sit down for this," Blair said as she took Tea's hand and lead her into the bedroom. Once Tea was seated on the edge of the bed, Blair sat down next to her and took her into her arms.

"Blair, you're scaring me... what's happened? Are the kids okay?" Tea questioned.

"The kids are fine... but Todd and Marty are not..."

"Todd and Marty? What are you talking about?"

Blair looked into Tea's eyes as she gently explained what had happened. Tea became greatly upset. "No! Victor's the father of my baby. How could he do that to Marty?" Tea said with a sob.

"I don't know, honey... but the police are looking for him right now. He's dangerous and out-of-control. I just wanted you to hear it from me. I know it's a great shock...but we'll get through this together," Blair promised as she held Tea while she cried.

~*Llanview City Park*~

Jack was sitting on a wooden bench in the middle of the park as he breathed in the cool evening air. He still couldn't believe that Victor, the man he had regarded as his own father, had raped Marty. That was incomprehensible to him. He was so upset by the news that he was overcome with waves of nausea.

He was staring off into the distance when someone approached him. Jack looked up in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place during the 'two Todds' storyline. Irene has just shown up at Vicki's to shed some light on who is THE Todd. Meanwhile, Blair and Tea compare notes about the two men. My story is a bit different from what you saw on the episode... Trust me!

~*Llanview Hospital*~

Todd stayed in Marty's hospital room, refusing to leave her side. He was sitting next to her when Dr. Kyle Lewis came in to speak with her. "I know you've been through a lot, Marty. I hate to put any more burden on you, but you'll need to make a decision as soon as possible. Would you like to take the Morning-After pill considering you were raped?" asked Dr. Lewis.

Marty just shook her head as tears blinded her vision. "I can't," she responded.

"We need to talk about this," Todd said between clenched teeth.

"Todd," she said as she gave him a look of annoyance.

"I'll give you some time to think about your options, and we'll discuss it later," Kyle said as he gently touched Marty's hand.

After the doctor had left the room, Todd placed his gaze onto Marty. "Why are you refusing to take the Morning-After pill?" he questioned. "You don't want to have a child as a result of rape, do you?"

Marty shook her head. "That's the last thing I want. But if I've conceived, the child could be yours, Todd," she reminded him. "We could have created a child from the love we share."

Todd stood up and paced the floor. "IF you are pregnant, you'll never know. There would be no way to establish paternity. He and I have identical DNA," he reminded. "You CAN'T take the chance. I want you to take the pill, Marty. I don't want you to have his child."

"Todd, this isn't your decision. It's MINE," she told him. "I'm NOT taking the pill."

"You're making a big mistake then," Todd said in a growl. With those words, he left the room, leaving Marty to stare after him with tears in her eyes.

~*Llanview City Park*~

"Answer me. Why are you here?" Jack demanded of Shane.

"I wanted to talk to you," Shane said as he stood there near the park bench where Jack was seated.

"I thought you'd never want to speak to me again after all the horrible things I've done to you," Jack said to Shane.

"Jack, there is something I need to tell you..." said Shane as he hesitated.

"What is it?" Jack demanded. "You hate me, right?"

"No," Shane said quietly. "I think- think I have feelings for you..."

"What?" Jack asked in surprise. "Is this some sort of joke? You're getting back at me, aren't you... for all those awful things I did? You wan't to make me suffer, don't you?"

"I've been angry... and I've been hurt, but I don't want to make you suffer," Shane admitted. "I'm tired of fighting with you. I am tired of being enemies. It's getting old, Jack... and it's not what I want anymore."

"So then what do you want?"

Shane grabbed Jack by his collar and lifted him up off the park bench. Before Jack could utter another word, Shane was kissing him, hard and hot. Jack shuddered as Shane's tongue entered his mouth. It was the hottest and most pleasurable kiss of Jack's entire lifetime.

"That's what I want," Shane said as he drew his lips away and stared into Jack's eyes. Jack knew it then. He was tired of being a jerk and a bully. He didn't want to end up like Victor. More than anything, he wanted Shane Morasco.

~*The Palace Hotel*~

Tea had cried until there was no tears left to shed. She had a difficult time wrapping her mind around the fact that the father of her baby had brutally attacked Marty. Blair had held her close as she cried. They sunk down on the bed together as Blair tenderly caressed Tea's hair. "It's okay, sweetheart... I'm here. I'm always going to be here for you..." Blair promised.

"Blair, what am I going to do? My baby needs a father, but Victor is obsessed with Marty."

"I know, Tea. Sam needs his daddy, too, but Victor's not capable of being a father right now. Sam has so many people in his life who love him... and so will your baby. We are a family now, Tea- you, me, and our children," Blair said soothingly. "I want you to come home with me. I swear things will be different. Jack's sorry for the hurtful things he said to you. Everything's going to change."

"You swear it?" Tea whispered.

"Yes," Blair said as she carefully undid the ties which held Tea's nightie together. "I need to touch you, Tea. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too. Sleeping in this huge bed was so lonely, without you."

"I hope you'll come home. My bed just isn't the same without you in it..."

Blair had parted the material of Tea's nightie to expose Tea's beautiful breasts. Softly she kissed both of them. She drew a dusky-rose nipple between her lips to suck on it so sweetly. "Ah Dios!" Tea cried out in passion.

"I missed making love to you, Tea. I missed the way you taste..." Blair murmured as her passionate kisses moved over Tea's silky skin. She kissed the growing mound that was the baby, then her lips moved down to the dark curls between Tea's legs. She parted Tea's thighs and kissed them gently as she spread them even wider.

"Blair!" Tea exclaimed. "I need your tongue inside me... NOW!" Blair didn't like to make Tea wait, so she parted the moist folds and sunk her tongue deep into Tea's center. Tea tasted of Heaven as Blair made love to her with her questing tongue.

"Don't stop! Ohhh please!" Tea cried out as she fisted the sheets.

Blair moved her tongue faster, entering Tea deeper as she drank of the sweet fluids flowing from Tea's beautiful body. As the floodgates of Tea's desire opened up and she found release, Blair drank every single drop.

"I love you, Tea DelGado," Blair said as she pulled her into her arms and kissed her.

Tea couldn't even move as her limbs seemed boneless as a result of her orgasm. "Wow, maybe I should go away more often," she said to Blair teasingly after they had kissed.

Blair shook her head. "I can't lose you again. I think you should come home with me in the morning. I need you, Tea. Please, say you'll never leave me..."

Tea placed a soft caress on Blair's cheek, seeing Blair's tears. "I want to make things work with us," she whispered. "I need you, too."

"I want to be with you... but I need to be sure that things are going to be okay with Jack. I can't bring a new baby into an environment filled with so much hatred," Tea explained.

"Alright, Tea. I understand," she said as she caressed Tea's stomach and felt the baby move. "I'm going to make everything good for you and the baby. I swear it."

~*Llanview Hospital*~

After his evil deed, Victor's heart was drenched with remorse. He longed to see Marty. He had to apologize and make things right with her again. He didn't know why he had lost control and he had hurt her so badly. Todd deserved to suffer, but never Marty. She was so beautiful and full of goodness, and all he wanted was to beg for her forgiveness.

He saw that Todd had left her alone in her hospital room. As Todd walked down the corridor, Victor saw his chance. He approached Marty's hospital room and walked through the door.

"Marty, I need to talk to you," he stated.

"Victor!" she gasped as she reached for the call button to alert the nurse.

Before she could scream or call for security, Victor had grabbed her, wrapping his hand so tightly around her mouth. "You're going to listen to me..." he said as he stared into her frightened eyes. She struggled but there would be no escape.

"Marty, I'm so sorry," he told her as he pulled her into his unwilling embrace.


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place during the 'two Todds' storyline. Irene has just shown up at Vicki's to shed some light on who is THE Todd. Meanwhile, Blair and Tea compare notes about the two men. My story is a bit different from what you saw on the episode... Trust me!

~*Llanview City Park*~

"You- you want me?" Jack asked Shane as he stood there in a state of disbelief. After all the awful and hateful things he had done, Shane wanted to date him? It was unbelievable.

"Yeah. I want to be with you," Shane admitted. "I have known it for awhile, but I didn't know how to tell you."

"I didn't exactly make things easy on you. I've been such a jerk."

"Yeah, you have."

"But you don't know why..." Jack said softly. "I bullied you for a reason."

"Because I have asthma?" Shane asked.

"No, because I have feelings for you, too. And I didn't know how to handle it. I wanted to put on this big tough-guy image, so no one would know I was gay," Jack stated.

"Wow. So, you never really hated me?"

"No. I want to be with you, too," Jack told Shane. "Do you think we... could be?"

"We could. If you think you could get passed what some people might say," answered Shane.

"I told my mom and my sister I'm gay... and they were cool with it."

"Really? I haven't told anyone yet. Only you. Do you think you might want to go out with me?"

"As in... out on a date?"

"Sure. We could go to the movies tomorrow night."

"Yeah, I'll go with you," Jack replied as he pulled Shane into another passionate kiss.

~*Llanview Hospital*~

Marty whimpered as Victor held her closely and capped his hand over her mouth. She tried to twist away from him, but he held her too tightly. "Marty, you gotta listen to me. I'm sorry I hurt you. You didn't deserve it. I should have destroyed Todd and left you out of it. Then you could have been mine," he said as he stared down into her eyes.

Tears rushed down Marty's face as she was repulsed at his touch. Her body was still bruised by the brutal rape he had inflicted on her. His touch upon her flesh made her cringe.

She bit his palm and screamed at the top of her lungs. "You shouldn't have done that, Marty," he growled as he grabbed her by the shoulders and jerked her up against his body.

Todd had cooled down considerably after his argument with Marty. He was returning with a package of muffins in one hand and an open can of soda in the other. He heard Marty's scream and hurried toward her hospital room. He burst in just in time to see Victor wrenching Marty out of her hospital bed.

"Get your hands off of her, Victor!" Todd exclaimed as he dropped his snack and soda to the floor. Chilled cola spilled out on the floor at Todd's feet.

"Todd!" Marty cried out as she trembled fearfully.

"Let her go!" Todd insisted.

"She's mine, Todd. She was never yours," Victor said as he placed his gleaming gaze onto Marty. "She's going to be mine forever."

"I hate you!" Marty screamed as she reached out and raked her nails across Victor's cheek. He slapped her so hard that she fell back against the bed. That's when Todd struck. He came after his brother with incredible fury. Todd's fist swung as he started punching Victor repeatedly.

"Marty's mine!" Victor continued to insist as blood rushed from his nose.

"You raped her!" Todd cried out.

"You raped her, TOO!" Victor taunted.

Just then, hospital security burst in to apprehend Victor. As his brother was handcuffed and drug away, Todd cussed out the guards for not keeping better watch over Marty. John had promised she would have constant police protection. "Llanview police department sucks," Todd said in a fierce growl.

After Victor was taken away to be arrested, Todd moved to Marty's side. He tenderly stroked the bruise that had formed on Marty's cheek from Victor's vicious slap. "I'm sorry, babe. I said I would protect you... and I failed you," he said as he drew her into his embrace.

"You haven't done anything wrong, Todd," Marty said as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Victor's right though. I raped you, too... and it's killing me, seeing you go through all this pain. Knowing that *I* hurt you this way, too..." Todd admitted as his voice broke. "That's why I got so upset when you refused to take that pill. I'd just like to put this whole thing behind us..."

"So would I," she told him. "But it's not going to be that easy. I have to deal with this- all of it. It's not going to just 'go away.' I understand your reasons for wanting me to take the Morning-After pill, but I can't. I won't end the life of a child I carry on the slim chance that it might be his. It might be OUR baby, too... and I love you. I already lost one child, and I am not going to lose another. If I do end up pregnant, the baby will be OURS, Todd. Not his."

"For everyone's sake, I hope you aren't pregnant. Not now..." Todd said with a heavy sigh.

He slipped into bed next to Marty and held her close. "Todd, I have forgiven you for what happened all those years ago," she said as she threaded her fingers into his. "You have to forgive yourself, too."

"Now that I have your love, I feel like I have the strength to do anything," he whispered as he kissed her gently and held her close.

~*La Boulie*~

The next morning, Tea and Blair arrived at LaBoulie carrying Dani and Tea's luggage. They walked into the foyer to see Jack standing there with Shane Morasco.

"What's going on, Jack?" Blair asked her son.

"Mom, Shane's my new boyfriend," Jack stated.

"You're dating? That's good news," Blair responded, although she was very surprised.

"I'm happy for the two of you," Tea spoke up as she set her suitcases down.

"Tea, I wanted to apologize to you," said Jack as he approached her slowly, his head slightly bowed as though he were sincerely sorry. "I said some very mean things, and I really didn't mean them. I was acting like a total jerk."

"Yes, you did," Tea agreed. "But I think I can forgive you if you promise not to disrespect me or your mother again. Your mother loves you very much. All Blair and I want is for you and your sisters and brother to be happy."

"I was angry... and upset about a lot of things. I am sorry for the mean things Victor did. I am going to be a great big brother or cousin - whatever... to this new baby. I hope it's a boy," said Jack as a slight grin came to his face.

"Maybe it will be twins," Blair said jokingly.

"Ohhh God, I don't think we could deal with two more kids in this house. We already got Starr, Dani, Jack, Hope, and Sam," Tea reminded.

"I'll be hanging out a lot here now, too," Shane spoke up.

"We hope so, Shane," Blair said as she put her arm around Jack's new boyfriend. "You're a great kid... and I am so glad that Jack's dating you."

"I'm glad, too," said Shane as he gave Jack a little smirk.


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place during the 'two Todds' storyline. Irene has just shown up at Vicki's to shed some light on who is THE Todd. Meanwhile, Blair and Tea compare notes about the two men. My story is a bit different from what you saw on the episode... Trust me!

~*Six Months Later LaBoulie*~

Baby Abrielle was sleeping peacefully in the bassinet next to the king-sized bed where Tea and Blair cuddled. "I can't believe she's finally here," Tea said happily as she gazed lovingly at her daugher. "Isn't she so precious?"

"She's absolutely beautiful, Tea... just like her mother. I am so happy to have both of you in my life... and Dani, too."

"We are lucky to have ALL our kids. Sam just adores his new baby sister."

"Sam's been wonderful with her," Blair agreed. "Even Jack held her... and I was so surprised at that."

"Jack's in love," Tea said with a bright smile.

"My son is in love. And it's changed him for the better," Blair said as she pulled Tea closer and lovingly caressed her cheek.

"I'm so glad we are together now, Blair. You and the children have made my life complete..."

"We still got a lot of living to do..." Blair stated. "I was thinking we might honeymoon in Paris."

"Honeymoon?" Tea gasped.

"Yes, I want to marry you, Tea. I want a ceremony, rings... the whole works," Blair told her. "How about it, Ms. DelGado, will you marry me?"

"Ohhh I don't know..." Tea teased her. "This is all just... so sudden."

"Tea!" Blair cried out as she began to tickle her.

Tea laughed. "Yes. YES! I will marry you, Blair," she answered, trying to squirm away from Blair's tickling fingers. "Just stop... tickling..."

"If I stop tickling you... can we do other things?"

"What kind of other things?" Tea asked with a smirk.

"Well, it HAS been six weeks now since you had the baby. So, you're healed now, right?" Blair questioned.

Tea nodded. "I'm healed, but maybe we should wait till the honeymoon to do 'those' things..."

"No way!" Blair exclaimed. "I've already waited six weeks."

Tea just laughed and turned around in Blair's arms. "We should practice for the honeymoon then," she told Blair as she gave her lover a tender kiss.

"I love the sound of that..." Blair said happily. "But most of all, I love YOU."

"I love you, too," Tea responded before melting into Blair's arms.

~*o*~

After six months of dating, Shane and Jack had decided to take their relationship to the next level. They met at a motel and crawled into bed together. "Before we do anything ... I just want you to know how much I love you," Jack said to Shane.

"I love you, too, Jack," Shane said as their lips slowly met in a hot, erotic kiss.

Jack was feeling nervous because it was his first time, but Shane tried to soothe him. He reminded Jack that it was his first time, too... and their lovemaking would be special because they were sharing those first magical moments with one another. "I don't want to hurt you," Jack said as he applied lubrication to his pulsating erection.

"You won't... just go slow," Shane encouraged.

It was slightly painful at first, but Shane relaxed, and in a few moments, he began to feel pleasure. "Is it good?" Jack asked Shane as he slowly eased himself in and out of Shane's tight, clenching hole.

"It's wonderful," Shane responded. "Don't stop."

Jack didn't stop until he had exploded inside of Shane. After he found his release, he knelt down on the floor and pleasured Shane with his lips and tongue. It wasn't long at all until Shane had spilled himself into Jack's mouth.

"Wow, that was hot," Shane said breathlessly as Jack licked up the last few drops.

"Was it everything you dreamed it would be?" Jack asked as he took Shane in his arms.

Shane nodded. "Being with you is amazing," Shane stated. "I never thought I would be this happy."

Jack smiled as he lay in the bed and cuddled Shane in his arms. "Let's get some rest," Jack suggested. "Before we leave the motel, I want to do it 3 or 4 more times."

"Do you think you are 'up' for that?" Shane teased.

"With you around, I can always get it up," Jack said with a smirk.

~*o*~

Victor had been sentenced to five years in Statesville for assaulting and raping Marty. Considering how much he had hurt her, Marty felt much safer with him behind bars. Todd too was breathing easier. To his relief, Marty had discovered she wasn't pregnant. He felt better knowing she would not have to carry a child that may have been conceived from rape.

Six months later, Marty was ready to move forward with their lives. Todd had been wonderful after her ordeal, so tender and so patient. It hadn't been easy as Marty had been traumatized.

"Todd, sometimes I am sad. I didn't want to have Victor's baby from that ugly incident. But I did want to have YOUR baby because I love you," she told him.

Todd was shocked when he heard her admission. Looking into her eyes, he gently caressed her cheek. "You've been through a lot, babe... and we haven't made love since before..."

"I know," she whispered. "But I am ready to make love again. I want to replace that ugly memory with something beautiful. I love you, Todd."

"I love you, too..." he responded. "But are you absolutely sure...?"

She nodded, knowing that Todd would be exceptionally gentle. He loved her, and he would not hurt her. "I trust you... " she told him. "I need your touch to help me heal."

Todd picked Marty up and carried her off to the bedroom. "Let's make a baby then..." he whispered into her ear. He was content to spend the rest of his life making her happy and he wanted to give her everything she had ever wanted. After all, she was his soulmate... and the love of his life.

THE END


End file.
